Kidnapped
by Little Creature
Summary: years later... titans have their own family and are living a normal life until one by one their loved ones start to disappear. (Rating to be safe.)
1. Harper Household

Disclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans or any charactor associated with them past or present. i do own the children and plots, blah, blah, blah...

**

* * *

**

**Harper Household**

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, LIBO!" The door slammed.

Kori listened for the next door to slam. "Three… two… one…"

SLAM-

"And now Quara in three… two… one…"

"Mother, Nova and Libo are fighting again."

Kori sigh. "Yes, dear. I can hear them very clearly." She called back. "But unless you want to make dinner, I do not have time to deal with the bickering."

"Ok." She heard Quara call back.

Kori sighed again.

The front door opened and closed. There were footsteps that ran up the stairs and another door slammed. _If there is music, then I have another distraught teen._ Sure enough the music came.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." A young girl's sing song voice came in the kitchen.

Kori turned around to see the small girl round the corner with her bear clutched to her chest as usual. Her black hair was in a high ponytail on the top of her head. Her green eyes danced with excitement.

"Good evening, my beautiful child." Kori greeted, cheerfully.

"Can I help with the cooking of dinner?" Taylor asked joyfully.

"That would be wonderful, Lor. Pull up a chair and you may butter the bread."

Taylor (Lor) did just that. She placed her bear in the chair and slid it to the counter where the homemade loaf of bread sat next to a container of butter and a plastic knife.

The front door opened and closed again.

"Kori, are you busy?" A man's voice called from the front of the house.

"Only making dinner for seven." She answered.

Roy walked into the kitchen. His red hair glowed from the light and his dark brown eyes glistened.

"What's the matter tonight?" He asked annoyed.

"The usual. We have three teenagers all in a mood. The mother hen is keeping me well informed. And you ask if I am busy." She turned to face him with a wooden spoon covered with sauce in hand. "Am I not always busy?"

Roy frowned at his wife. "Seems you're in a mood, too, dear. But it's still nice to see you."

Kori caught the sarcasm in his voice. She huffed. "Yes, Roy. And my day was great. Thank you for asking." She turned back to her cooking.

Roy rolled his eyes before turning in the direction of the stairs. "Libo. Nova. Quara. Owen." He called.

Quara made it there first. Her long strawberry blonde hair flew around her as she hopped into the kitchen. Her eyes were the darkest shade of hunter green. The other three shortly joined her.

"Owen and Quara set the table. And although I'm not sure I want to hear, what's wrong with the two of you tonight?"

Nova and Libo stood next to one and other just inside the doorway. They were a mirror image of the other. Both have red hair and green eyes. They are twins of course. Libo's hair is around two inches in length and stands out in all directions as if he just got out of bed. Nova's was long and currently in two braids on the side of her head.

"He wont stop telling his stupid friends that I have a crush on them. And he wont stay way from mine either. He always listens in on my phone calls and he wont stay out of my room."

"They're my friends too." Libo shot back.

"They don't even like you. You just hang around anyways." She snarled.

"Yes they do. You're just being a spoiled brat and have to get your way."

"That's enough. Libo, stay away from your sister at school. If she's talking to a group then you can wait to talk to any of them until later. Respect her privacy. That means stay off the phone when she's on it and out of her room unless she gives you permission to enter. Stay away from each other if you can't get along. Understand?"

Both stood there watching their father looking extremely put out. They nodded. They knew better than to argue.

"Good. Now go sit down and wait for dinner. Owen, you're up."

The oldest of the children walked in front of his father.

"Care to tell your mother what that meeting was about today?"

Owen said nothing.

"Go ahead, Owen. Tell her. I'm sure she'll be extremely proud of you as am I."

Roy pushed.

"I skipped a class."

Kori didn't turn from the stove.

"Yes. But that's not the best part. What were you doing while skipping?" Roy forced. His voice was provocative and stern.

Hearing this, Kori turned and faced the two. "You were not drinking or smoking, were you?"

"No, mom." Owen's voice was quiet.

Kori nodded

"Would you like to know what your son was doing, Kori?"

"Our son."

"What?" Roy turned to face his quiet wife.

"He is our son." She repeated, calmly.

"Fine. Our son." Roy turned back to Owen. "Wouldn't you like to tell her yourself, Owen?"

Kori watched as Owen glanced to her and then looked to his feet. He wouldn't meet her eye.

"Alright, then. I'll tell her. He was getting some girl pregnant under the bleachers on the football field."

Kori's mouth fell open slightly before she caught herself and closed it.

"I didn't have sex with her." Owen said only just above a whisper.

"No, but you came pretty damn close, didn't you? And you would have if you hadn't been caught, right?"

Owen said nothing. His eyes stayed down.

"What's wrong with you, Owen? Why don't you think things through? If you get her pregnant, then that falls back on your mother and I. You're 15. Too young. Therefore it would become our responsibility." Roy paused here. Kori could here the stress in his voice. She cringed at the way he talked to Owen. Demeaning. Hurtful. She hated it when he raised his voice at them. But he wasn't doing it out of anger right now. It was out of humiliation. Having to be told what your son was doing by the principle was very hard on anyone. "You'd be a father, Owen. Do you not understand?"

Owen still didn't move and said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say anything to your son Kori?" Roy had turned to face her. He was pleading now instead of asking out of rage.

"Our son." She said in the same tone she always used.

"Yes. Our son. I know. So say something to 'our son.'"

"Not now." She answered quickly and quietly.

"And why not?" Roy barked, now seething.

"Because this is not a discussion that our other children need to witness."

Libo, Nova and Quara were sitting at the table trying not to watch or listen to what their parents and Owen were involved in. Taylor had finished buttering the bread and had curled up in the chair with her bear to her chest once again.

For a minute nobody moved or said anything. "Fine." Roy said in a would-be-calm voice. "Have a seat for dinner, Owen."

He did as he was told.

They ate in silence. Even Taylor, who was too young to understand what was going on, didn't say anything.

When they were finished eating, again they sat in silence waiting to be excused from the table.

"Libo and Nova, you can do the dishes." Kori said to them.

"I'll do them on my own." Nova said, standing. She didn't speak in a rude or disrespectful manor. They all knew better than to speak that way to their mother. Father wouldn't have it.

"Libo can help you." Roy instructed.

"If she wants to do them on her own, that is fine. Just as long as they get done and done right."

Roy watched Kori for a minute. Everyone else stood motionless, including Nova with a plate in her hand. The children always sat in discomfort while their parents were in disagreement.

Father was the voice in the house. What he says goes. But mother makes the decisions that father voices.

"Fine." Roy got to his feet and stormed out. Down the hall they heard a door slam.

"That is why my children slam doors when they are mad." Kori stated more to herself than to anyone in particular. "The rest of you are excused once you take care of your plates."

The four remaining got to their feet. Nova had already moved to the sink.

"May I watch a movie in the family room, mommy?" Taylor chirped.

"After you wash, then you may."

Taylor skipped out. Owen, Libo and Quara fallowed suit. Owen with his head hung, Libo irritated and Quara looking very uncomfortable. Kori sat in her chair a few minutes longer. Finally, she sighed and got to her feet ready to leave the kitchen as well.

"Mother."

Kori turned to face Nova.

"Are you and dad ok?"

Kori tilted her head. "Your father is just upset. He will be fine. As will I. Things are just stressful."

"Yea, but you two are fighting a lot lately. You aren't going to get a divorce, are you?"

Kori could see the tears form in her daughter's eyes. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Nova's shoulders. "No, we are not getting a divorce. Things are chaotic right now. We will be fine. Do not fret my dear." She kissed Nova's head.

Nova nodded.

Kori made her way to the second floor and knocked on the second door to her right at the top of the stairs. She heard the music turn off. The door opened momentarily after to reveal her eldest son. His red/brown hair was cut short. His brown eyes went right to the floor when he saw his mother standing on the opposite side of the door.

"May I come in?"

Owen moved to the side to allow his mother entrance, he shut the door and stood there.

"I like what you have done to your room. It seems all my children have chosen this style of decorating."

"Not Quara. Her room is spotless." He said faintly.

"Yes, you are correct. One is always different than the group." Kori walked around the room briefly before stopping at the dresser. She removed a picture from the contents on the top. "Girlfriend?"

Owen looked. "That's Bethany."

Kori looked closer until she recognized the face. "Oh, right. I have not seen her in a while. How is she?"

Owen frowned. He hated it when his mother did this. Avoided what she really came to him for. She always forced him to start the conversation he was dreading to have with her. "That's not why you came up here, mom."

"Oh? So why then?"

"You want to know what happened today?"

Kori set the picture back down and faced him. "Are you going to tell me?"

Owen stayed silent and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you upset with me." His voice was barely audible.

Kori didn't speak right away. "I'm not upset, Owen. Just tell me what happened."

"I cant." He said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"This isn't something you talk to with your mother."

Kori nodded. "No matter. I think I get the idea, anyways."

Owen heard the disappointment in her voice and it tore at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what? What you did?"

"No. For disappointing you."

Kori studied him. His head was still hung like it had been from the moment he saw her. "Owen. Look at me."

Reluctantly, he did. "I am only disappointed because I know you have better judgment than that. What would you do if you did get her pregnant? Then what?"

Again Owen hung his head. He hated the way he always felt so horrible when he did something wrong when he had to face his mother. His father would be mad, he knew. That he could deal with. It just went right over his head. But his mother, her disapproval, her disappointment: that was torture. He wanted to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. He fought that urge.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"I do not want to hear that. You are old enough to make your own decisions so I am not going to preach to you about right or wrong. And though I do not approve of your actions, I know I cannot stop you. I would, however, like to know you are responsible. I would have at least liked to hear you say you would not have gotten her pregnant because you would have used protection. I do not want to hear 'I don't know.'" Kori's voice stayed calm and rational the entire time. She always swore never to raise her voice to her children unless absolutely necessary.

Owen nodded.

"Your father is expecting a punishment for your skipping class. What do you think is fair?"

"You should decide."

"Ok. Two weeks of groundation. The terms are: no phone, no computer and no friends. Sound fair?"

He nodded.

Kori made her way to the door and stopped to look at him. "Who is she?"

Owen looked to see whom her mother was talking about and found she was looking at him. "Who is who?"

"The girl."

"Oh." Owen's face was colored with red. "Bethany."

"Ah… the best friend." She opened the door. "I would be careful with that if I were you. That is your most sacred relationship."

After leaving Owen, Kori made her way to her own room. Nova's concern was eating at her.

Roy was sitting in a chair watching the television.

She sat on the bed and faced him. "Roy, I think we need to talk about something."

Roy turned off the TV with the remote in his hand and faced his wife. No doubt this was about Owen.

"It has come to my attention that our children are concerned about our relationship."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

"I suppose… because of our disagreeing, they think we may be headed for a divorce."

Roy's eyes widened. "And what did you say?"

"I said we are not." She said quietly.

"You don't sound so sure."

Kori said nothing.

Roy moved to his knees in front of Kori. He took her hands in his. "So, we argue. It's not a big deal. We don't have to agree on everything. No relationship is that easy or perfect."

Kori nodded but still sat silent.

"What do you want me to do?" He pleaded. "I don't ever want to lose you. I love you, Kori. You and our family. Tell me what I have to do to make you happy again. I want to make this better."

She looked into his big brown eyes and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "I just wanted a reassurance without having to ask. I love you, too."


	2. Grayson Manor

**Grayson Manor**

Early morning. He sat at the kitchen table looking out the window. He had coffee in hand and was watching the leaves drifting down from the trees outside. It was a beautiful autumn day in September. The sky was mostly clear with the exception of a few fluffy white clouds skidding across the sky. He couldn't find the sun right away but it was exceptionally bright, so he knew it must be there.

He heard the many footsteps on the floor above him and knew his family was welcoming the day as well. They would be running around getting ready for school.

The window was opened and a nice breeze washed in. It blew the pages of the newspaper that lay open on the table in front of him. He inhaled and held in the crisp morning air a moment before letting it out, in what sounded like a sigh.

"Daddy."

A small voice came from behind him. Robin turned to look into the large hazel eyes of his seven-year-old daughter.

He smiled. "Morning, sunshine."

"Are you still sad?" Her voice was quiet and careful.

He put his mug down and picked her up, setting her on his lap. "Why would I be sad?"

"Because mommy left." Her answer was quick and full of emotion.

He smiled kindly to her. How do you explain adult situations to a young child? Richard kissed her cheek. "Baby, don't worry about me, ok? I'm not sad anymore."

"You're not?" She sounded surprised.

"Nope. I have my beautiful children with me. But you are, aren't you? That's why you think I am."

She said nothing.

It has almost been a year since their mother left. True, he had been upset for a long time. He had missed her, like any husband would. But he came to realize he was mostly upset because she walked away from their children, not because she left him. And she never even tried to explain anything to them.

Yes, he would always love her. She gave birth to the three most important things in his life. But upon speculation, that was the only love he had left for her. And the only love he had had for her for a long time.

After their second child was born, they started to drift apart. As wrong as it might have been, they grasped at anything they could to help patch their marriage; they had a third. But that didn't change things, for better or worse. Things stayed the same. Same routine, day in, day out. They never let their kids see or hear anything that would have given them reason to worry. It was all discussed, or just there, in private.

She knew he would never leave his children, even if it meant them being miserable for the rest of their lives together. She wasn't strong enough for that. She left.

And he thought he was upset about it but in all reality, he was happy. In fact, the happiest he had been in years.

He knew the children would have a hard time for a while. Lilian was twelve at the time of her mothers' departure. Just coming into her teenage years when she really needed a female figure in her life; a mother's guidance. But after her first cry over it, she never once mentioned it again. For the most part, she seemed happy.

Quim was only two then, so he seemed unfazed. Too young to really remember what it was like with someone else in the family.

Siriatish took it the hardest. She had been six. She didn't understand.

"Does mommy still love us?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. There were tears glistening in her eyes from the morning sun.

He understood perfectly well why she would ask this. Their mother, in the eleven months she had been gone, had only called three times. And the last time was seven months ago. He always found himself making excuses for her lack of involvement in their lives. And he hated it. He hated lying to them. But he would keep it up so he wouldn't have to see more hurt in their eyes.

"Of course she loves you, Tish. Mommy's just been really busy."

That was by far the lamest excuse he had ever used. No matter how busy _he_ got, he always made time for them.

A small smile formed on her lips.

There was giggling heard from the hallway. Richard turned in his chair to see his eldest daughter walk in carrying his son on her shoulders. One hand held his feet while the other held her school bag. He was smiling wildly with his hands clasped on her forehead.

She dropped the bag by a chair next to her father and strapped Quim into his booster seat. She walked to Richard and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Father." She said brightly.

He smiled. "Good morning, my dear."

"So, what'll it be this morning kiddo?" She ran her hand across Siriatish's head.

"Hmmm…" The little girl began. She dramatically put a figure to her chin and looked up. "Eggs, bacon and toast please."

"Coming right up. How about a drink? Chocolate milk perhaps?"

"Yes, please." Siriatish climbed out of her fathers lap and into her own chair.

Lilian started breakfast. "How about you, little man?" She called to Quim.

He was coloring with his crayons and a coloring book. He held the blue crayon high above his head. "PAMKAPES!" He shouted.

"Pancakes it is."

Richard looked at each one of his children in turn. Quim sat quite contempt, quietly coloring. His black hair fell just about his eyes and ears. His eyes were sea blue, at times sea green.

Next to Quim sat Siriatish. Her black hair fell to her mid back with bangs a bit above her brows. She sat with her sock covered feet on the edge of the table singing to the ceiling.

At the stove Lilian danced around to her own tune. Her black hair fell just above her shoulders with no bangs. Her eyes are bright blue.

"What would you like, dad?" Lilian called to him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He answered before taking another sip of his coffee.

Richard watched his children for a long time. He lost himself in their presence until a plate full of food was set in front of him with a glass of milk. Three pancakes with butter and syrup, scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast with jelly and four pieces of bacon.

"Thank you, Lily." That was their morning routine, normally. She would ask, he would say 'nothing' and she would fix him a plate of food.

She smiled in response. In front of Siriatish was one sunny-side-up egg, ½ a piece of toast with jam and two pieces of bacon. A small cup of chocolate milk also.

Quim had a small stack of mini pancakes with syrup and a sippy cup of chocolate milk.

Before Lily let him eat she removed his shirt to prevent it from getting covered in syrup.

She sat between Quim and Richard with a bowl full of fruit and the other half to Tish's toast.

Lilian and her father ate in silence. Quim and Siriatish spoke and laughed quietly back and forth.

When everyone had finished with their morning meal, Lilian removed them from the table and placed them and all the cooking utensils in the dishwasher and started it. She washed Siriatish's face and moved on to Quim. Once the sticky layer of syrup was removed she replaced his shirt and hurried them to the entry for their jackets.

In turn each child kissed and hugged their father before leaving. Lilian dropped Quim off three doors down at the sitters and then ran Siriatish to school before she herself went.

He watched them down the driveway from the front door. _I'm letting Lily grow up too fast._ He thought to himself. She had quickly stepped in to her mother's role. She dressed the kids, did most of the housework and cooked. Not once did he ask her to though, she did it on her own. In fact, he didn't even make his own coffee in the morning; Lilian had the timer set so it was ready when he entered the kitchen in the morning.

He had asked her why and she said she like to. 'It wouldn't do itself.' She had joked. He was sure it was just her way of dealing with the loss of her mother.

* * *

I would like to thank my one reviewer. I'm glad you like it so far. There is more good stuff to come. Any suggestions I am open to as well.

**Up Next: **Bishop Haven


	3. Bishop Haven

**Bishop Haven**

"Mother! Can you get Jetta to leave me alone, please?"

Raven peered into the den at her two children. Her twelve-year-old son, Skylor, sat on the couch with a thick black book in hand. His purple hair stood spiked as his blue eyes moved over the words on the page he was reading.

On the floor was her ten-year-old daughter, Jetta. She was playing Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. Her blonde hair played gleefully in the air and her purple eyes focused on the television.

"What's the problem?" Raven asked.

Skylor brought his eyes up to meet his mothers. "Jetta's harassing me to play that stupid game with her."

Raven looked to her daughter. Jetta never removed her attention from her game.

"Jetta?" Raven asked.

"I only asked him once if he'd like to dance also. I thought he'd like the practice for his big date next week." She still never broke her concentration while she explained herself.

Raven looked to Skylor. "Date? When were you going to ask me?"

Skylor sighed. "You're a little old to go to my dance with me, so I didn't ask. However, I _did_ ask if I could go. You said yes. Naturally, it's only right that I take a date to dance with. It's not big like my dear little sister implies. Just a girl." He talked all the while he read. His voice was calm and relaxed. Raven loved that about him. He rarely got agitated to the point where it was reflected in his actions and words.

Raven found herself smiling. She again looked to Jetta.

Jetta must have felt her mother's eyes on her or she was just ready for a response. "She's older. So I thought you might want to impress her. I'm pretty good you know?"

It was true. Jetta had some rhythm. "Older?" Raven cocked her eye at her son.

"Just a year." He said brushing it off, still with the same coolness as before.

Not once did Skylor get embarrassed while talking to his mother about his personal life. She prided herself on the relationship she shared with her kids. They weren't afraid to talk to her about anything. And rarely did they ever get embarrassed about the topic.

Skylor was much like herself as a teenager. Quiet, passive, reserved, easily annoyed. And he read and reread a lot of her old books. But that's where their similarities stop. The rest of his personality was much like his father. Confident, assertive, popular. Everything she was not. Therefore, she really wasn't all that surprised to hear that he had asked out a girl a year older than himself- and that she had accepted.

Jetta on the other hand was almost silent. All the time. She was extremely smart and very confident, but none-the-less, quiet. Not so much around her family, but in everyday life. Raven has frequently received complaints from her teachers at school about her lack of participation in class. Apparently being number three in her class thus far isn't enough.

"Anyone I know?" Raven asked.

"Doubt it. Lilian Grayson. Heard of her?"

Raven thought hard for a moment. _Lilian Grayson. Not ringing a bell._ "Nope." She said.

Raven watched Jetta change songs and dance to a new beat. _That is definitely a talent you inherited from your father._ She thought. _God knows I can't move like that. Though I'm not sure I've ever tried._

Skylor continued to read not giving either his mother or sister another glance. He would always respond when spoken to, but preferred not to be interrupted. _Just like me._

"Raven." A deep voice called through the house.

Raven glanced at each child again before turning around and walking out the door. She made her way to the entry where her husband stood with a stack of mail.

He stood about seven inches taller than her with dark blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore black dress slacks and a black long sleeved polo shirt. The shirt fit snuggly enough to show his well-toned body.

Raven smiled slightly at him. Looking at him always made her feel like a teenager with a crush.

He looked over to her and grinned. "How is my beautiful wife this evening?"

"I'm not quite sure who you're referring too, but I'm good." Raven teased.

He put down the stack of envelopes and took the few feet that separated them in stride. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly.

"Mmm…" Raven sighed. "I love how you always kiss me like we've been apart for a week."

He smiled. "Being apart from you all day makes it feel like I've been without you for a month." He kissed her again and ran his hands down her back and to her butt, pulling her in against him. "I love you." He said softly into her ear.

"And I love you." She said in the same low tone.

"And I love the way you act like you just got married." Skylor said from behind with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It didn't bother him to see his parents wrapped in each others arms. He was glad they were still in love. Then they wouldn't have a broken home. "Did I get any mail?"

Raven and Kaleb turned to face their son.

"Actually you did." Kaleb answered letting go of Raven after kissing her forehead. Back over to the stack of mail, Kaleb removed the third piece from the top and handed it to Skylor.

Skylor took it and opened it. A small smile played on his lips.

"What is it, Sky?" Raven asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I wrote to an author a few months ago about a book he wrote. And it's the reply."

"And what book might that be?" Kaleb questioned opening a few more envelopes.

"Jump City's History: Edition 15. It was written three years ago. And they left out some major details. I complained and he promises to revise."

Raven noticed how he spoke in monotone on a regular basis. She always did to devoid her voice of emotion. She found herself wondering why her son did. He didn't have too much of his grandfathers blood in him, therefore most of the dangerous magic was lost. He was studying telekinesis under her supervision, but he was only two years into it. It was be at least another two years before he may be faced with the emotional problem. And even then it depended on whether or not he went into empathy or not.

"What did he leave out?" Kaleb asked handing Raven a piece of mail.

"The Teen Titans."

Raven and Kaleb looked to him. He was looking at them in return with a knowing smile before he turned and left.

Raven frowned. "They're too smart." She said brining back her monotone.

"They?" Kaleb questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure they've both figured it out by now. We have very bright children."

"About both of us?"

He sounded unconcerned. Not that she thought wrong of that. She wasn't really worried about it either. "I don't know about you. But me… I'm almost positive."

Kaleb nodded as he sighed pushing a piece of paper at Raven. She read it quickly and moaned.

"It's not good enough that she's a strait A student and has been for three years. She has to be friendly as well." She said with utmost disgust.

"You know what?" Kaleb started in response, clearly sharing her frustration. "I don't care how much they complain. As long as Jetta's not struggling or being problematic, she can stay as quiet as she wants. She's not hurting anyone or anything, is she?"

"'Jetta Bishop is an exceptional student. However, she lacks the ability to participate in class discussions.'"

"We know our daughter is very opinionated…" Kaleb fumed. "Just because she chooses to hold her tongue doesn't mean she lacks anything. They just lack the ability to notice her good judgment."

Raven grinned. "Jetta." She called, though not loudly.

Jetta rounded the corner. "Yes?"

Raven handed her the letter.

Raven and Kaleb watched her read it.

Once finished, Jetta handed it back to her mother. She had no expression. Something both her and her brother had picked up from their mother, as well as the monotone they both used outside the house.

"What do you think?" Raven asked.

"The 'discussions' they refer to are pointless. It's a waste of time and breath."

Raven fought her urge to smile. "You're probably right. Do me a favor, though. Next time your teacher starts a discussion, give your honest opinion. All of it."

Jetta looked steadily at her mother for a time. "Are you sure you want that?"

Raven let her smile dance now. "They want participation, they didn't say it had to be constructive. Just stay on topic and be respectful."

Jetta thought for a moment. She was decoding her mother's advice. She smiled. "Alright. I will." She left the entry with that smile.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Kaleb asked.

Raven turned to face him. "They're going to get what they're asking for. That's all."

Kaleb smiled shaking his head. "I'm not sure you're a good influence."

"Once they stop trying to change my daughter, I'll stop unleashing her." Her voice was stiff with annoyance.

He chuckled and pulled her close. "You're bad."

"And you like me that way."

He nibbled her neck. "More than you know."

* * *

Thank you my reviewers... Rune, gothic kid 13... i appreciate your kind words

KidFlashisHot and Darkofthenight- i purposly left out who is Richard's wife (or was)... you will find out in time... promise!

I am open to suggestions and i will update faster with the more reviews i receive.

**Up Next: **Stone Court


	4. Stone Court

**Stone Court**

"Miro, it's your girlfriend." Creah called through the hallway.

Victor looked to his wife. "Since when does our son have a girlfriend?"

"Since this summer. He met her at the beach. She goes to Gotham City High and lives on Leap Island."

Victor raised his brow. "And her name is…"

"Nova Harper."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

Karen shrugged.

"Better yet, how do you?"

"Creah of course."

"Hmmm… what else is going on that I don't know about?"

Karen drew in a breath. "Chance has been accepted in to Science Olympia. Creah is trying out for the city's youth basketball team and Jade has been picked for one of the leads in the kindergarten play at school."

Victor looked to his wife again. "Why am I always the last to know about my family's activities?"

Karen stopped folding the towels and faced him. "Because you don't take the time to ask." She returned to her towels. "Which reminds me. You need to speak to Chance about his temper, Jade about not making the other girls in class cry because they are feminine and Miro turns fifteen next month. You need to have the talk with him."

"What talk?" He asked absentmindedly, reading the newspaper.

"_The_ talk."

Victor looked to her once again. "I'm sure he knows how it's done, Karen. It's a little late for the birds and the bees."

She sighed. "Yes, dear. I am more than sure he does. I was more leaning towards the responsibility end of it. I would, but I figured it would be less embarrassing to talk to his father than his mother about it. Don't you?"

Victor groaned.

"AAHHH!" A small girlish scream invaded their ears. "Leave me alone Chance." The littlest (and only) girl in the family (not including their mother, of course) came flying in through the air above Victor's head. He reached up and grabbed her.

"What's wrong?"

"Chance wont stop chasing me and spraying me with the water gun."

Now that she mentioned it, he noticed she was dripping wet from head to toe. "Chance!" His voice boomed throughout the house.

A young boy came tip toeing around the corner with his hands behind his back and head hung.

Victor held the girl out in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I just wanted to see if she'd shrink if I got her wet." He explained.

"How old are you?"

"Eight." He whimpered.

"Is this something and eight-year-old would do?"

Chance shook his head.

"Bring the water gun to your mother. You may have it back this summer if you're good from now until then." Victor's voice was always stern, but he always tried not to yell. Besides, the children knew not to mess with him.

Chance ran off.

Victor threw Jade into the air and she spun around in a 180 before she fell back into his hands. She laughed as he swung her over his shoulder.

"Let's get you out of these wet cloths before you catch a cold."

"Vic." Karen hummed.

He turned.

"Make your rounds please."

"I will." He kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

He started his way up the stairs heading towards Jade's room.

"What did I hear about you making others cry?"

"I didn't mean to daddy. They were just being babies."

"Was it fair when Chance got you wet?"

"No."

"Then is it fair for you to make them cry?"

"No." Jade was quiet while her father helped her change into dry bed cloths. "I'll be nice." She said at last.

"Good." He rubbed her head before heading to the room Chance and Creah shared.

Creah was sitting on the floor playing with his Connex set. He was building a car, Victor guessed. _That's my boy!_ He thought to himself proudly.

Chance was sitting on his bed watching his father enter the room. Victor guessed Karen had sent him there to wait.

He made his way over to Chance's bed and sat.

"So, what are we going to do about you?"

Chance shrugged timidly.

"It seems to me you need some kind of anger management. A way to channel your anger into something positive."

"How about boxing?"

Victor looked to Creah from which the suggestion had been made. Creah didn't look up. He was tightening a screw at the moment. Victor looked back to Chance.

"Does boxing sound like something you'd be interested in?"

Chance grinned and nodded rapidly.

Victor mirrored the motion slowly. "One condition. Every time you misbehave, you'll be worked harder. More running, more sit-ups, more push ups, longer training. Deal?"

"Yes."

"And if I hear of anymore bullying, you will be taking ballet instead. Understood?"

Chance looked horrified but complied all the same.

"Alright." Victor looked back towards Creah. "What about you?"

Creah looked to his father. "I don't have a temper problem." He stated half-heartedly.

"No. Is there something you would like to further better yourself?"

Creah thought for a moment before answering. "May I get back to you on that?"

"Of course." Victor smiled as he watched his middle son turn back to his car. Creah was quite a but like his father. Very intelligent and obsessed with mechanical things- cars in particular.

Chance on the other hand is rather a hellion. He's got quite the temper and the muscle to back it.

Creah and Chance go at it often. Creah may be laid back but he wont let someone get the best of him. He analyzes everything and makes an educated decision. Chance doesn't think most things through. He may have the muscle to out do Creah, but rarely will he come out victorious. Creah outsmarts him.

Victor left the boys' room and crossed the hall to his first -born son's room. He knocked.

"It's open."

Victor opened the door and stepped in. The room reminded him of a bedroom in which he would have loved to have as a teenager. Miro had a large bed, drum set, computer and a Game Station XL on which he was playing now. Miro is pretty tall, for being a freshman in high school. And very well built. A typical jock. He resembled Victor, when he was that age, a lot.

Victor shut the door and made his way to the moon chair in which Miro sat. On the way he rolled the computer chair and placed it next to Miro. He sat. Miro restarted the game and handed his father a second controller.

They began. They talked about nothing really. Side comments on the game. How Miro's football team was doing. School. Nova.

Victor won the first round in the combat game.

"OK, dad. I know there's something you came in here for. Ask me. Tell me. Command me. Just out with it. I hate it when you make small talk."

"You don't want my company?" Victor teased.

"You know you're welcome to play GS with me as long as you want. But you never relax until you tell me what you came to."

Victor chuckled. Miro was right. He was feeling tense at having to discuss this with his son. "Alright… first I want you to know… I trust you… Your mother and I both do."

"Uh huh." Miro's character just dropkicked his fathers.

It was for these conversations that Victor was glad they played a game while talking. They wouldn't have to face the awkwardness that came with them.

"Responsibility for your actions…" He decided to try a new approach. Hopefully an easier one. "I hope I've raised you right… so far… that you know better than to… hid when things get… tough." He broke every few words to concentrate on the game a bit better.

"Responsibility for what exactly? What have I done?"

"Well… Nova."

"What have I done to Nova?" Miro was thinking about what his father might be referring to. Nothing really came to mind that his father might be concerned about.

"I don't know. What have you… done to her?"

Miro won the second round. "That depends on what we're talking about. My responsibility to Nova would be loyalty and keeping her happy."

Victor smiled at that. At least he wasn't a pig about girls yet. Hopefully he wouldn't be ever. But that wasn't what he was aiming for. His character punched his son's in the gut. "Well good… but what have you… _done_… to her?"

Miro said nothing. _Done to her?_ "Be more specific. To her? Meaning what?"_ What are you getting at? Who have you been talking to?_

Obviously Miro wasn't fallowing. Although he wasn't being exactly helpful. His anxiety about talking about this with him was making him beat around the subject instead of just saying it. "OK… With her." Clear enough?

Miro paused the game quickly and looked to his father. Victor watched the still screen for a minute before looking to his son.

"Why do you ask?"

Victor could hear the curiosity in his voice and the surprise as well.

Victor turned back to the game and unpaused it. Miro turned back as well.

"I just want to know… you are being… responsible. That's all." Victor could see Miro smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you think I've done?"

Miro was clearly amused. "I don't know. I remember being 15."

Miro laughed. "I thought you said you trust me."

"I do."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

Victor sighed. "Your mother."

Miro shook his head as he won the third round, still laughing under his breath. "You want to know what I've done. Ok. I've held her hand. I've hugged her. I've kissed her… more than once… on her cheek, lips and neck. I have _not_ slept with her. Nor do I plan to in the near future. Maybe next month, but not next week."

Victor knew the last part was a joke and laughed at himself. "That's not exactly what I was aiming for… I would rather… have heard… you say…"

"Yes, I'll use a condom when we do. I have no plans on being a father until way later in life after I've accomplished all I want to."

"When?"

"Do you prefer if?"

"Not sure if I'd rather be kept in the dark or light?"

"Ok." Miro chuckled. "Truth or sugar-coated?"

"Truth."

Miro laughed again. "Then 'when' it is."

Victor gave a small smile. He could see the grin on Miro's face. It hadn't left since Miro had realized what his father was talking about. After he had gotten over the initial shock anyways. "I guess I should be thankful you don't lie to me."

"And that I talk to you about this at all. But why shouldn't I? I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of what I have and have not done… Most guys would rather die than talk to their parents."

"Well don't think that parents have this easy. We dread this conversation just as much as you do."

"I can see that."

"I never had to have this talk."

"Bummer." Miro laughed noiselessly.

Victor laughed as well. "Alright Miro. Keep talking to me… But when we talk in the future… cliff notes would be good. You can leave out the details… ok?"

"You sure? I could give you some pointers?" Miro's smile still danced.

Victor grinned at this. "I'm sure… I have four kids, don't I?"

* * *

Thank you for my one review...

**Up Next:** Logan Suite


	5. Logan Suite

**Logan Suite**

He parked the car on the side of the street facing his apartment building. On the third floor is where his suite reside, in nice downtown Gotham City.

Entering the building, he took the three flights of stairs as a normal housecat. He stopped in front of the door with the gold markings 37L. Morphing back into his human form before opening the door.

This suite was a lucky find. They had been searching for close to three years for something just of this fashion and architecture. And finally, four years ago, they found it by accident and seized the opportunity. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, large family room, den and a kitchen/living room combo, but still of good size. The table could fit close to 8 people comfortably.

"Home, sweet, Home." He stretched and yawned. First as human, then as a cat again.

He placed his workbag on the table and made his way into the family room. He glanced at the picture hanging over the fireplace.

Four people. A happy family.

He, himself stood in the center. Green hair, cut short, green eyes, tinted green skin and a single fang visible in his smile. He skin, normally only a shade lighter than his hair and eyes, now only looks to be shaded in green. Thanks to some great 'vitamins' he had found, or, actually, was given by Cyborg years before the Titans retired.

To his left, stood his wife, Jennifer. Pink hair, cut short, and pink eyes to match. Her skin a pale shade of peach. She's small and petite. Her hand was rested on his chest. She smiled sweetly.

In front of him on a stool, was their daughter, Kiara-Lynn. Her pink hair fell to her shoulder blades and her green eyes sparkled with the flash. She has her mother's clear skin with her fathers smile. Her body was slightly turned to her left with her head straight.

Opposite Jenni stood their son, Andrew. He was almost identical to his father. Green all the way around. He also took the 'vitamins' to keep the green to a minimum. His left hand was rested on his older sister's shoulder and a light smile graced his lips.

_My beautiful family._ He thought to himself.

He made his way back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. It's only three o'clock. But tonight is family movie night. That's where the rest of his family is at this moment. Getting movies and some snacks, while he was making tofu burgers and homemade French fries.

Soon enough the door opened and in walked his whole life.

Garfield turned to greet them. "So, what movies were decided on?"

"The Exorcist, Fools Rush In and Taxi." Andrew answered setting three DVDs on the counter before leaving the room with his sister shortly following.

Garfield nodded and turned back to the stove. He felt hands slip around his waist and run up his stomach to his chest.

He smiled. "Hello, love of my life."

"Mmmm…" She rested her head on his back. "I'm so glad the weekends finally here."

He nodded. "Me too."

They stood like that for a while. Garfield continued his cooking and Jennifer held onto him. Soon, he realized she wanted to be held.

He turned himself and embraced her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." She sighed into his shirt.

"Right." He ran one hand along her back while the other went through her silky hair.

"Our children are growing up."

Gar smiled. "What was your first clue?"

"Kiara asked if she could go to the movies and to pizza tomorrow evening."

He tried to see why this was bothersome. She has done this many times before. "Okay…"

"With a boy."

"A date?" He asked a little louder than he intended to.

Jenni giggled. "A group date actually."

Gar was silent for a while as this ran through his mind. "You're right. They're growing up. We have to stop them."

Jenni laughed and squeezed him playfully. "You know we can't do that."

"But I miss them being little." He whined.

"Me, too." She whispered back.

Again they stood in silence for a while. "So if we can't stop them from growing up, lets start over again."

"Huh?" He had confused her now. Start over? Like going back in time?

"Let's have another baby."

Jenni pulled back and looked at him in shock. "Seriously?"

Gar just smiled and went back to his cooking.

A few more minutes of food preparation led the family into the dining room to eat. This is normally the time and place where the family discussed most things.

"So, Kiara. Tell us about your plans for tomorrow so I can decide how to tell you no." Gar said to his daughter. He was of course joking, but kept quite the poker face.

Kiara looked to her mother for support. Jenni just smiled.

"We're going as a group. Myself, Nova, Shapiro, Payten, Donte, Libo, Alden and Miro. We'll go to the eleven o'clock showing of _Walking through Ashes_ and then to the mall for pizza and shopping."

"Transportation?"

"Shapiro's mom will drive her and I."

"Money?"

"I have 67 left from my birthday."

"When will you be home?"

"By nine."

Gar looked to Jenni. There really was no reason to say no. Jenni just smiled to herself and took another bite of burger.

"Who is it that you will be sitting next to and holding hands with?"

Kiara blushed. "Libo." She mumbled.

"A little louder, if you don't mind. I need to know who I should hunt down, later, if need be."

"Libo Harper. Nova's twin brother." She said only slightly louder than the first time.

"Libo Harper." He repeated. "Where have I heard that name before?" He questioned more to himself than to anyone else.

"I've been friends with Nova since second grade." Kiara informed her father.

He nodded absently. _I don't think that's it. Though, it could be since nothing else is coming to mind._

After trying to place the name, he moved on to his son. "Ender, what are your plans?"

Andrew looked up from his meal. "Don't know. Maybe just skate at the park and play Gamesphere."

Gar eyed him. Andrew liked to be by himself mostly. He has friends. Lots of friends, actually. Ha had one over last weekend as a matter of fact. But he'd rather spend time by himself or at home. Gar didn't understand it. He was always around people when he was that age. Although, his circumstances were much different, but still.

They ate on in silence for a few more minutes. Gar lost himself in thought through the rest of the meal. The others talked amongst themselves. He was daydreaming. Not really about anything in particular. The old days. When he was a teen. The carefree way he used to be. But he wouldn't trade his life now for anything. He loved his family dearly. They were his life. His whole life.

"Gar."

A soft voice called him out of his daze. The table had been cleared and his children had left the room.

"What's on your mind?" Jenni asked him.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Being a teenager."

Jenni knew what he was referring to. The Titans. He missed them. It tore at him that they all lost touch. They were his best and only friends for most of 7 years. She wanted to say something that would comfort him. But what was there to say. They had made the decision to split and to lead separate lives, years ago. And not tell the others their names. That was their call. It was much to his disapproval though.

Gar noticed the concern on her face and pulled her into his lap. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"You being a teenager."

He smiled and hugger her, resting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. "Why?"

"Because you miss them. And I wish there was someway for me to fill that void."

"I'm fine, Jen. And I love my life here with you and our kids."

"I know. But that doesn't stop you from missing them."

He nodded slowly. They sat like that for a moment.

"We can try to find them if you want. I will help every way I can. And I'm sure the kids can find out things from others at school. It would be easy to see that Ender is your son because of his skin tone and hair color. Same thing with Kiara and myself. How many people do you know with pink hair? Raven had purple hair and eyes. That's not normal. Star had almost glowing orange skin, was tall and way too perky. Besides she's obviously not from Earth. Her children must have some of her features."

"Who's to say they have children? And if they did, how do you know if they are in Gotham and didn't stay in Jump City or move away completely?"

Jenni nodded. "It's worth a try. Besides, kids now hear more gossip than you can imagine. They are bound to know others from different schools. And if they don't than I'm sure they know someone who does. If they have children, I'm sure we'll find them."

For a long time Gar was silent. Could there possibly be a way to find the only family he had known since he was 12? How much could he get the kids to find out without actually telling them why and how to find these differences? His life was already so good, is it possible for it to be perfect? _I mean, how many from my past would have guessed that I would be living the good life? I have the best family, a wonderful wife, a great job and more money than I know what to do with. The only thing missing is my friends. Life isn't meant to be perfect. But it's worth a try, like Jenni said._

Gar nodded his consent for them to go ahead and try. Jenni wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him.

"Now," Gar started again. "About that baby…"

* * *

Thank you to my two reviewers. Darkofthenight and Mermaid Ninja...

**Up Next:** Trouble with Friends


	6. Trouble with Friends

**Trouble with Friends**

The gymnasium was set up to look 'nice.' By Sky's standards, it was anything but. A few balloons here and there. A few dozen round tables snaking the walls of the room until they reached the wall with the bleachers. One set was only half folded in. The other was completely. Star and moon confetti littered the floor.

_I could have done this better in my sleep,_ Sky thought lazily as he made his way to the far corner of the room. There were three guys and one girl sitting at a table, chatting. One waved to get Sky's attention.

He recognized them immediately. Tork, Alai, Demon and Petra. They were his best friends, so-to-speak, for years. Tork stood a few inches shorter than himself with blazing red eyes and tropical orange hair. Alai was about the same height as Tork with blonde hair and blue eyes and naturally tanned skin; a typical Hawaiian look. Demon stood as almost a mirror image to Sky. Same height, same build, same deep blue eyes. But his hair was black. Petra, though she chose mostly to hang around them more than anyone, and has since preschool, was all girl. Long, silky, blonde hair, dazzling liquid green eyes, shapely body. And she always dressed the part.

They all thought Petra was hot, along with most of the male population in the school, and never once let an opportunity slip where they wouldn't hit on her. But that's as far as it would ever go. The five of them would always stay friends through it all. Sky always thought Demon and Petra would get together, but for now they insisted that their relationship is completely platonic. Uh huh. Whatever.

Sky knew it was great having a girl in their group whom they all felt entirely comfortable around. She had always been there, so their guy talk was never stopped with her presence. She would join in usually. Even critique the girls they checked out. But having her there always added another perspective that they hadn't thought of and wouldn't have. She might have mostly guy friends, but like previously mentioned, Petra is all girl. Another great aspect of her being with them was her always being ready to rescue them from some mindless ditz they couldn't seem to shake on their own. She was good at reading their body language when it came to talking with others. And they were her 'bodyguards' in return.

"Hey Sky. You're late." Demon hissed.

Sky raised his brow. "Relax. I'm here aren't I?" He leaned his back against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"You misunderstood. I don't care that you're late. But Lily has been over here three times now. And I can't stand that stupid brunette who never seems to leave her side."

Sky huffed. "Neither can I."

Petra smiled. "Ya'know. I can make them both go away permanently."

The boys looked to her.

Petra stood and walked over to Sky. She snaked one arm between his arm and waist while the other she placed seductively on the back of his lower head. She pressed her body against his. From everyone else's view, she proceeded to kiss his neck.

Sky smirked, though he was studying the crowd. "You realize that effort is wasted on Lily. She knows I'd never touch you." He was right too. Anyone else, including Demon, Tork and Alai, would have wrapped their arms around her in an instant and encouraged it or played along. But Sky just stood there in his prior position. Against the wall and hands in pockets. True, he probably should have pushed her away. But it was harmless. She wasn't really kissing him.

Petra backed away and placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?" She sounded only a little offended.

Sky stopped scanning the crowd and looked to her. "You're not my type." He said plainly.

"Oh, but I can be." She let a small smile play on her lips.

"I know you too well." Sky insisted.

"So you think." She teased.

Sky went back to watching the crowd. "Do you want me to?" He picked up his monotone for the first time that night without realizing it. He waited for her answer but it never came.

So he looked back at her. She stood in the same position as before with a full smile on her face, almost daring him to. Her look was trying to pull him in. And on most people it would have worked. Sky only felt a small urge and fought it easily.

Sky rolled his eyes. "Such a tease." He returned his attention to the crowd. "You're all talk, Pet. Always have been."

Her smile faded when he called her a tease. "I'm not really. None of you are _my_ type." Petra made her way back to her seat. "I just like to play."

"By the way." Sky turned to her with his characteristically emotionless expression. "That skirt. Make it a little shorter and I'll make an exception to my type."

That caused Petra to grin again. "I knew you had a weakness."

Sky smiled a bit.

"Great. Here comes beauty and the bitch." Alai whined.

Sky turned to see Lily and Kayla make their way over.

"I thought you forgot about me." Lily teased.

"Not possible." Sky dropped the monotone, again unconsciously.

"What took you so long?" Lily leaned her side on the wall next to Sky, facing him.

"Lost track of time in the gym."

"Ah… yes." Lily looked him over quickly, hoping that no one would notice too much. Dark blue jeans. Black long sleeved tee shirt. Black and tan Vans. For a thirteen year old he had the body of a sixteen year old. And nicely built too.

There was a loud over exaggerated sigh from Kayla.

"You don't have to stay here. No ones forcing you. And no one'll care if you leave." Tork said to Kayla.

"I wouldn't leave Lil with all of _you_. What kind of friend would I be?" Her voice was snobby and she said it in a way that implied they weren't worth talking to.

Her attitude only infuriated Tork more. "Did it ever occur to you that she already has a shadow? And if she wanted a dog, she'd get a _cute_, furry one." Tork said with venom.

Kayla's face reddened. She quickly recovered her composure. "I don't see why you're trying to get rid of me. I'd expect female company would be favored… since you all share _one_." She glanced at Petra with a smug smirk.

That did it. "You know why you won't leave. This is as close as you'll ever get to the opposite sex because no one can stand you. Face it, you're a bitch. No one likes you." Petra was on her feet and heading towards Kayla, who had been standing her ground but the closer Petra got, the more she backed up. "Let me hear you entail that that they 'share' me one more time. I will beat you so bad-"

Though he was enjoying this, Sky intervened when Lily tugged his shirt sleeve a bit. He got between them and guided Petra, having to use a little bit of force since she was determined to get at Kayla, back to her seat. With a smile, Demon stood and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from taking off after Kayla again.

Lily started back to the crowd with Kayla by her side.

"You're no fun, Sky. We almost had front row seats to a chick fight." Alai complained mildly.

"There wouldn't have been a fight. It would have been Petra beating the hell out of Kayla." Sky said, again in monotone, as he watched Lily walk away.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it." Alai pointed out.

"She was asking for it." Tork agreed.

Petra was still seething as Demon held her. Petra's eyes were still fixed on Kayla's form in the distance. That was one thing that she didn't stand for. Being called a slut in any shape or form. There was a sense of craziness in her eyes that had danger written all over it. Her temper was wild and when provoked, she would do anything and not hesitate if she felt the need. Petra was dangerous. That was why she was such a turn on, they had all agreed.

"Calm down, Pet. She's not worth it." Demon tried to consol.

But they all knew it was well worth anything to watch Kayla get put back in her place. She just thought she was God's gift to the world. Everyone knew better.

"How does Lily put up with her?" Alai asked as he watched Petra, finally calm down.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sky finally tore his eyes off Lily and looked to Petra. She was standing still now, but that meant nothing. Her eyes were still on fire and still firmly watching Kayla. Demon knew it would be a while yet before she was fully calm and still held her against him as he leaned on the wall. He was staring off into the crowd at nothing in particular, Sky guessed. This was their normal routine if Petra got pissed. Someone would hold her until she was sane. They all joked with her that she had a madman locked inside her and if the right buttons were pushed, he reared his face. They all thought she was a bit insane at times. But that's when they loved her most. That look drove them wild. That look was the only thing that would truly make Sky's exception to his 'type' worth crossing.

He saw the same in Lily sometimes. Not when she was mad. He had never seen her mad. But it was there. He wanted to find a way to get at it.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Owen sat in the old tree house in his back yard with Bethany beside him. Her short brown hair blew in the breeze and then came to rest just above her neckline. They watched as the sun disappeared behind the tall buildings in the distance.

"Your parents still let you come over." Owen stated.

She nodded. "Truth is, they don't know."

"Then you did have enough time to get away?"

"Yea."

"Good. There's no point in us both getting in trouble."

"But I shouldn't let you take all the blame. I was there, too."

Owen shook his head. Not at the part where she was there. She was definitely there. "Ultimately it was my fault. I led you out there. I kissed you first. I never stopped."

He let his voice show the distress he was feeling.

Bethany placed her hand on his. "I don't blame you. And I don't regret it. I could have said no."

Owen clasped her hand in his and looked at her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the evening light. He smiled and looked away, back out to the almost invisible sun.

"Owen, what are we doing?"

"I've been asking myself that same question."

"And your answer?"

"Haven't found one."

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "My dad was pretty pissed. Kept saying how I could have been a father and it would be their responsibility since I'm _only 15_." He growled the last part.

"I'm sure you just let it go right over your head like usual. Stood silent taking it all in and never gave it a second thought."

He chuckled softly. "Yup."

Bethany smiled slightly and shook her head. "What about your mother?"

Owen's smile faded. "Her look of disappointment was enough punishment. I hate it when she looks at me like that. I feel so small and helpless. So stupid."

Bethany looked to him.

"She asked who." He continued as an after thought.

"You told her." If there was one thing Bethany's learned about Owen in their nine years of friendship is that he cant lie to his mother and in the long run, he'll tell her anything if she asks. He doesn't care about the way his father takes anything, but his mother… her approval means everything.

He nodded.

"And?"

"She said I should be careful."

"Oh?"

"You're my best friend and doing something to compromise that would be stupid." He looked to her. "And she's right." His voice was pained. He knew it was best but it killed him to keep Bethany as just his friend. He had had loved her for years, if that's possible at fifteen.

Bethany forced a small smile the best she could. She knew what he meant.

They both turned to the distant sun.

"That was your only punishment?" Bethany asked trying to change the subject.

"I wish." He laughed a bit. "Groundation. No phone. No computer. No friends. Two weeks."

"So how are you out her with me?"

Owen smiled. "My mom."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

"Our friends don't get along very well." Lily said pointing out the obvious.

Sky and Lily stood in the middle of the gym, dancing to a slow song.

"Nope. They're right though. She follows you around like a shadow."

"Only since you asked me out."

He nodded slightly.

"She doesn't like you or trust them."

"Why's that?"

"You all look mean, snotty, dangerous, never smile. And the fact that Petra's with you all the time. Everyone sees how you guys talk to her and look at her. She finds it hard to believe that you're just friends. That you feel nothing more towards her."

"Do you?"

"I believe you. I think because I can't ever remember a time when she wasn't with one of you. I know you've been friends for a long time. She does seem to get almost possessive over you at times, though."

"She is possessive."

"So you see why people would think that. She acts like you are all her property."

Sky raised his brow. "She's loyal."

Lily just looked at him almost as if she was asking what loyalty had to do with it.

"Feeling threatened?"

He watched Lily blush a bit. "Not really. I was just pointing out how Kayla sees you."

"Hmm…" Sky thought for a minute. "Kayla was asking for that, you know."

"Petra shouldn't have come after her."

"So she should have just let her imply that we all take our turns with her?" Sky made this sound more defensive than he really meant it. He never really cared what people thought of him, but it did bother him a little to know that everyone thought they all slept with Petra. And the way Kayla made it sound, on a regular basis.

"That's not-" Lily began her defense on Kayla's behalf.

"I believe the sentence she used was, 'I'd expect female company would be favored since you all share one.' How are you going to defend that?"

Lily looked at him steadily while she weighed the sentence. "I guess I cant."

Sky's expression never changed for most of this conversation. No smile for victory. No frown at her defeat. Nothing.

"She doesn't think very highly of you." She spat out before being able to control it.

"You don't want to know what I think of her."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Monotone."

"Habit, I suppose."

"Huh." _Strange kind of habit_. Lily leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We don't have to let our friends get between us, right?"

Sky wanted to say 'mine don't' or 'keep Kayla away and we wont have a problem.' But he said neither. "No. They'll get over it eventually." Neutrality was probably the best way to go at this point.

Lily snuggled into him. "Good. I like you."

Sky said nothing. He only wrapped his arms around her more tightly as they swayed to the beat.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

'Sorry, I'm away from the phone right now. Leave your message after the tone.'

Richard heard her voice on her mailbox and it made him sweat. _I'm glad you're gone_, he couldn't help but think. Then he sighed at the lack of self control over his thoughts. _We had a good life together. There's no reason I should feel my skin crawl when I hear your voice._ He heard the tone end.

"Just me. It's beginning to be quite obvious that you don't care what goes on in your children's lives. But… Quim's new fascination is with the slide. His teachers cant seem to get him to get off when outdoor time is done. He looks so cute when he laughs and his eyes get big. Lily's at a dance right now with a date. It's starting to become obvious that our first born will be an adult in a few years. She's extremely mature. You'd be very proud. And Tish thinks you don't love her anymore. I'm tired of making excuses for you. Would it kill you to call them once a month? Lily seems fine with it. If it bothers her at all that her mother just abandoned her, she's doing a damn good job hiding it. I'm pretty sure Quim doesn't really remember you too clearly, if at all. And that should bother you. But Tish just doesn't understand."

He paused there while he debated on whether to say his last sentence. The last bit of his report was a bit more harsh than he planned. But he couldn't keep it pent up at the moment. In the long run he decided it was just cruel and it wasn't worth it. He doubted whether it would actually change anything or get her to call.

"Anyways, hope you're having fun. Bye." Richard hung up the phone. _How can someone -a mother of all people- not want to be a part of their children's lives? Am I wrong to think bad of her? She was a great mother for twelve years. What happened? She's making our children suffer._

* * *

Thank you my great reviewers. I love the support.

**Up Next:** Seduction (Hmmm...)


	7. Seduction Hmmm

**Seduction (Hmm…)**

The theater was basically empty when Kiara walked in with Shapiro linked to her arm. They were the last of their group to arrive. Donte was sitting on the bench with Payten on his lap. Nova was standing against Miro. His arms were running up and down her back as they talked. Libo and Alden were standing a short distance away. Libo was eyeing his sister and Miro. That is, until he saw Kiara walk in.

"Kiara. Shapi. (Shah pee) Leave it to you to be the last ones here when it was your idea." Payten teased.

"Sorry Pay. My mother took the long way." Shapiro explained in mock apology.

She unlinked her arm from Kiara's and headed toward Alden. Libo made his way over to her. Everyone was nuzzled together with their current 'other half' except her and Libo. They were the newest couple in the crew. One week, compared to their three to five months. It bothered her a bit only because she felt awkward in the mix of things. Everyone was all, comfy and lovey-dovey. She wanted that.

"Hey, Kiara." Libo greeted, kissing her cheek.

Kiara blushed. "Hi, Libo."

Libo watched her glare at the others for a minute. "Oblivious, aren't they?"

She turned back to Libo.

"Too caught up in each other to see that they make others uncomfortable. Especially Nova." He almost growled the last sentence as he glowered at his sister.

Kiara laughed. "Jealous?"

Libo returned his attention to her. "Not at all."

Kiara frowned a bit. "Well, I am."

Libo narrowed his eyes. "Of what?"

"Look at them. I hate being the one at the beginning of a new relationship. They're all at the fun part."

Libo turned his head to look at the others for a moment before turning back to her with a smile on his face. "Then lets skip the first three months and catch up to them."

Kiara grinned a bit. "Then we'll miss your first… everything."

"Nah. We'll still have them, but we'll just pretend we already did. It'll still mean the same thing."

Kiara studied him for a minute. She realized right away why she liked him and why she secretly had for so long. He was so spontaneous and entertaining and so much more. Happy, care-free, playful, fun, relaxed, mature- she could go on and on. She nodded. "Ok. Then today, instead of one week, is our three month anniversary."

Libo grinned. "Great." In one swift movement, Libo slid his arms around Kiara's waist and pulled her close.

Kiara squeaked from the surprise. "Libo." She laughed at his playful bites to her neck. "So this is three months?"

He pulled back from her. "I'm guessing. Are you looking for something in particular?"

Kiara smiled. "No. This is good." She pulled him back to her and kissed his cheek. "This is the part I like."

Libo smiled and ran a hand through her hair, content with her in his arms. "Me too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

Saturday afternoon. The house was completely devoid of all children. Owen's at football practice. Libo and Nova are at the movies with friends. And Quara had taken Lor to the park. The house was quiet, something that only happened on rare occasions. Beyond that, Kori and Roy were the only two in the house, something even more rare.

And though they should be spending this time together, to strengthen their stressed relationship, they were in completely separate parts of the house.

Kori sat on the living room couch. The television on but mute. She sat humming to herself while crocheting the quarter-started blanket she had been working on for the last week.

Roy was in the back yard doing some target practice. He had his bow in hand with a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. His targets were a few round bulls eyes that were at the opposite end of their fairly nice sized yard. Every arrow landed dead center.

Kori heard the arrow hit the target outside the window behind her. She stopped her humming and turned to see her husband. His red hair lay flat against his head. His eyes were fixed on the target. He pulled another arrow from the quiver and placed it on the string. He raised the bow and pulled the arrow back. Before Kori had enough time to admire his stance, the arrow was released and had connected with the target.

"Hmm…" Kori sighed as she got off the couch and floated into the kitchen. She pulled out a large plastic cup, dropped a hand full of ice cubes in the bottom and filled it with water. She took a small sip as she made her way from the kitchen to the back yard.

Roy turned when he heard the door open. He put down his bow and walked the few steps between them.

Kori held out the water and smiled. Roy took, it smiling back.

"Thanks, Kor." He said while kissing her cheek.

Kori sat on the outdoor bench by the door she had just come out and watched Roy drink almost the entire cup at once. He took a seat next to her.

"I watched Libo practicing out here the other night." Kori stated.

Roy nodded. "He's got natural talent."

"Yes. It seems he has inherited your abilities in archery."

Roy finished off the water. "I'm glad one of our children have. The rest have your powers."

"Not all. Lor still seems to be a normal human."

"She's only six. She has time."

Kori nodded with a thoughtful expression. "But Owen pulled the bars off his crib at age one. Nova could fly at three and accidentally shot a starbolt three days after her first flight. And Quara could fly at eighteen months. You tried them all with archery at age four and Libo immediately hit the center with his second arrow. So why is it Lor has none of our traits? She is also the only one without red hair."

"I don't know." Roy said. "She's the baby. Maybe she's just growing slower than the others did."

"But why?"

Roy shrugged. "Because she's _the baby_ and our last child. We want her to grow up slowly. She is small for her age, you know."

Kori looked concerned. She just couldn't understand why Taylor had nothing of her or Roy's strong Titan qualities. It seemed strange.

Roy took her hand in his. "It's ok to have a child with no supernatural powers. Her life will be a whole lot less stressful and less troubled than ours are and our other children's are going to get. She'll have nothing to hide and less to worry about."

Kori considered this. "You are right. Taylor will have a more care-free childhood."

Roy laughed a little. Kori looked to him questioningly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. If she did have some kind of power, we'd have enough children to form our own Titan team."

Kori smiled a bit. "I am glad we decided to inform our children about our past lives in the Teen Titans."

"Well, the secret would have come out eventually. How many people do you know on Earth that can fly and shoot green bolts from their hands?"

Kori grinned.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"The movies going to start soon. Lets go in so we can get some good seats." Payten said to the others as she started to lead Donte into the theater.

They all started on their way into the theater too. Shapiro was on Alden's back and Libo had an arm around Kiara's waist.

Miro started to follow before Nova pulled him back to her.

Miro turned to see her smiling playfully. "I take it you're not ready to go in yet." He said with a grin.

Nova said nothing. She ran off to whisper something to Shapiro, who nodded, and came back.

Miro took her hand and led her to the arcade in the back of the building. There were only four games and they were all ancient. No one ever came in there.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Miro asked letting go of her hand.

Nova said nothing. She only continued to smile.

Miro chuckled. "Ok. You don't want to talk. What would you like?"

Nova walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Miro grinned. Nova was in a playful mood.

Miro backed up to the bench behind him and sat. He leaned his back against the wall the bench was up against and looked at her standing a few feet away.

Nova had a black skirt on that fell just above her knees. She wore a semi-tight purple shirt. Low cut in the front and back. Her red hair was twisted on the back of her head, held there with a clear butterfly clip. She had a small frame and stood pretty short next to Miro.

She moved into him and sat on his lap, straddling him.

Miro sighed. "We're going to miss the movie." He said with a smile.

Nova's smile still danced. "Only the previews." She leaned in and kissed him. "Besides, I've already seen this one."

Miro laughed. Not a playful mood at all. Seductive mood.

Nova continued to kiss him. Her hands ran over his chest and up around his shoulders to the back of his head. Then she kissed his neck, slowly messaging his skin with her tongue.

Miro ran his hands over her back. She was rubbing against him, dangerously turning him on.

"Ok." Miro took her by her shoulders and pushed her back. "No more teasing." His voice was low and his breath was quick.

Nova smirked a little. "You always assume I'm teasing. And yet, I don't tease."

Miro looked at her for a long time.

She slipped his hands off her shoulders so she could move again and went back to kissing his neck. But his time her hands didn't stay behind his head.

Miro took deep breaths as he felt her hand slip down his pants. She stroked him softly and he fought of a moan.

Nova stopped kissing his neck and looked at him. His eyes were almost all the way closed. She smiled at her quick ability to get him this far. But before too much longer, he'd normally stop her. _Not this time,_ she thought._ I'll get you so worked up, you wont be able to stop._

Nova placed her lips to his and they began kissing passionately. Full of lust. She kept that going long enough to make sure he was well ready for her attempt.

She let him go and undid his zipper and the button on his boxers, all while still kissing him. The only barrier left was her thing lace panties.

Nova brought her hands back to his chest and positioned herself directly over him. She wanted him to finish. The sensation sent a chill up her spin.

The shake made Miro open his eyes. Almost at once he realized he had gone too far. Actually he had let her go to far. He took her by the shoulders and backed her up again.

"Nova, we've been through this before. Not yet." His voice was tense and husky. He readjusted himself and then lifted her off him.

"Miro… why?" She whimpered.

"We're not ready." He said getting to his feet and walking away. He stopped a few feet from her and kept his back in her direction.

"And what makes you think that?"

"You're thirteen, Nova. I turn fifteen in two weeks. We have more than a year between us. Besides that, we've only been together for three months."

"There's three years between my parents." She said defiantly.

"Yea and they have nothing to do with us. And they'd agree with me too."

"You don't find me attractive, do you?" Nova whispered.

Miro turned to her. "Don't play like that, Novihna." (No vee nah)

Nova flinched. She hated it when he used her whole name. Or when anyone used her whole name for that matter. "Why do you think we're not ready? I'm almost fourteen, if you're so concerned about our ages. And how do you know when I'm ready or not? I'm ready now." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I want you." She whispered.

Nova kissed him and he fell into it again. She made it so easy. And she was so willing. But that didn't make it right.

Miro pulled away. "I'm not taking something from you that I cant give to you in return. Not yet."

Nova was thrown off for a minute until she realized what he was referring to. She smiled slightly at his conern. "That's what this is about?" She asked surprised.

Miro said nothing. He stood in front of one of the games watching the demo screen.

"Miro, I don't care that I'm not your first. That doesn't matter to me. I want you to be _my_ first."

Miro turned his head a bit to look at her. She stood in the same place that she was in when he walked away from her. He took a slow breath. "Not yet." He repeated again.

"What are you afraid of?" She insisted, with a bit more anger than she meant.

Miro narrowed his eyes. "You know what? The more you push, the more you prove you're not ready. So for your own sake, just stop." He snapped.

She stood in shock. He had never talked to her like that before. Demeaning. She took a few steps back.

Miro sighed. "Listen. You're birthday's in four months right?"

Nova nodded.

"Then."

Nova searched his face but said nothing.

"I promise." He said quietly.

After a moments silence she nodded.

Miro walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Nova said nothing. "I shouldn't try and force you into it."

Miro chuckled. "Force me into it? Not possible. It's too easy to get carried away."

There was silence for a few more minutes. They stood wrapped in each others arms. _This still doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying._ Nova thought to herself. But that's not what she said out loud. "You mean it? My birthday? You wont decide I have to wait till my next one?"

Miro nodded slowly. "I just want you to be sure. I can't ever give that back to you. And I don't have mine to give in return."

"You're sweet. Such a gentleman." She half teased. But the genuine concern meant a lot to her.

"Uh huh." He squeezed her playfully.

Nova giggled. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"Others?"

"Why?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Just curious."

"Why?" He repeated with the same tone as before. Devoid of emotion. Almost monotone, if you can accomplish that with one word.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Just why do you want to know?"

Nova pulled back. "Because you're my boyfriend and I want to know about your past. I'd tell you if I had one."

"That's easy to say since you don't." Miro thought for a bit while looking at her.

"I don't care how high the number is. Let me guess… six?"

Miro raised his brow, "No."

"Ok. Eight."

He laughed. "Wrong way."

"Five."

"Who do you think I am?"

Nova smiled. "Then tell me."

"Two."

"You fought so hard not to tell me and it's two? You made it sound like some huge number."

Miro smirked. "Now you know. I will not tell you who so don't ask."

"No problem. The next thing I want to know… how many times?"

Miro grinned and shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Only sometimes."

"Come on. We've missed the beginning of the movie."

Nova shrugged. "That's ok. I've already seen it."

"Well I haven't. And I would like to. So lets go." He picked her up and she laughed as he started walking toward the theater.

* * *

Thank you for your kind words Darkofthenight... I appreciate it. i enjoy writing this story.

there is a reason i'm taking the time to introduce all the characters on a personal level. if i just said they exist and then kidnap them, it wont be heart felt. so i want to make my readers love them. i have quite a bit more chapters where its all about family and school/personal life. the chapters will be getting longer as i go on as well to help cover more ground in a shorter time.

i have a request for my readers. for the younger children (Lor Harper-6yrs, Quim Grayson- 3yrs, Jade Stone- 5 yrs, Tish Grayson- 7 yrs) any suggestions on their lives would be helpful. i'm alright at writing the age groups that i do, mostly because i remember being that age. but my memories are foggy of anything under 8 really. so ideas would be greatly appreciated and i will give credit if i use your ideas.

**Up Next:** Ender's Game


	8. Ender's Game

**Ender's Game**

The last bell rings in fifteen minutes. Just enough time to get to my locker, to the library and out the door without being stopped. Hopefully.

Ender slipped out the door to his last period class and crossed the hall to his gray locker. He emptied his bag placing the contents into the open locker and pulled out a green notebook and a paperback book. Quietly closing his locker, Ender headed down the hall.

So far so good. The library was vaguely in sight. No students or teachers anywhere yet. But he knew that wouldn't last long. The teachers were easy enough to get rid of. Just confuse them. And most students would fall into his power too. But his friends did. And neither did she.

Ender looked around the library to make sure his coast was clear. A few random students, the librarian, a couple aides and two teachers. None of which knew where he was supposed to be. Well, none that would bother him at least.

He dropped the book in the drop box and headed to the history section. He needed new reading material to support his next essay for his game. He ran his hand across the spins of the books, taking in the names, until he found one that looked promising.

Pulling it out he read the back and the contents page. Satisfied, he brought it to the check out desk. Students always manned the desk. And when he was in there, it was always Plikt.

He liked Plikt. She was intelligent, friendly and never asked questions. Just the type of person he needed when he would be in the library. His reading material was always random and he never took them out for pleasure reading. Not school reading either. Always for his game. The vast subjects of the books, and the level of study, would raise questions with most people. So he would always make sure it was Plikt who checked him out if he could help it.

"Good choice." Plikt said taking the book from him.

"Have you read it?" Ender asked.

"Twice. Learned quite a bit more the second time."

Ender nodded his head. "So I'll read it twice."

Plikt smiled indistinctly. "Pay attention to the 'third invasion'. There's a lot of hidden strategy and data there."

Ender studied her movements. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Plikt scanned the bar code while glancing at the screen. "And here I thought it was my eyes."

Ender watched her stamp the book and hand it to him. He took it. "It was your brilliance that attracted me but your eyes kept me coming back."

Plikt smiled now. "Here." She handed him a small yellow sticky note with a website and email address on it. "Check it out. Then email me. You'll see why."

After momentarily looking at it, Ender placed the paper in the middle of the book and put the book in his bag. "That's one way to get my email." He stated simply.

Plikt was still smiling. "In my tent at hot soup dot com."

Ender watched her expression. "I see you already have it."

"You did say I was brilliant."

"My perfect dream girl. Run away with me."

"Once you return that book, I'll be happy to."

Ender smirked and nodded. Then turned and headed toward the door as the bell rang. Perfect. He placed his bag over his shoulder and headed on his way.

Just outside the library door he thought he was home free. Successfully avoided every one. But he thought too soon.

"Andrew Logan."

He heard the voice from behind him and groaned inwardly. _Damn. So close._

A small arm linked itself with his.

"Hello, Poke." He said flatly.

"Walk me home?" She asked in a would-be sweet voice if it wasn't for the fact that it made him shudder every time he heard it.

Keeping a blank stare he nodded. _No matter how hard I try, there's just no avoiding you._

"How was your day?" She asked cheerfully.

"Slow. Yours?" _And getting slower._

"Great. There's this new girl in my class. Ro. She just moved here from Thailand."

Ender listened to her go on and on about this new girl. This Ro sounded more interesting then Poke herself, he noted. And Poke is the one he's stuck with for the time being. He nodded every now and agian. For once he was hoping his sister would spot him and call to him. So he walked slowly. And luckily he did get rescued.

"Ender!"

He turned to see Payten and Shapiro standing at the corner. They were his sister's friends. But he didn't question his fortune.

"Sorry, Poke. I have to go."

Poke pouted. "Call me later, ok?"

"I'll try. Kiara stays on the phone a lot." Which was true. He just failed to mention that the phone in question was in fact her cell phone. And he has his own.

Ender walked to Shapiro and Payten without glancing back at Poke.

They were smiling when he reached them. "I owe you one." He said joining them as they walked.

"Kiara mentioned that that girl's obsessed with you and you're too nice to tell her to get lost. So we thought we'd help." Shapiro told him.

"After all, you are my best friend's cute little brother." Payten teased and linked her arm in his the way Poke had. But this time he didn't flinch.

Ender smirked. "I don't care what the reason is. Pity. Joking. Anything to get way. And there's worse company I could have."

Shapiro linked her arm with his other.

Ender always liked Kiara's friends. They were nice to him and not just 'my friends little brother' nice. They teased him and talked to him. In school. At his house. Where ever they saw him. Just like they were his friends. Of course, besides the normal sibling arguments, he and Kiara got along great. So there was no rivalry between them and Kiara like that her friends liked him.

"Where's Kiara?" Ender asked.

"We're meeting her at your house." Shapiro said.

"Where we will be doing homework and then meeting the boys at Neverland for some ice cream." Payten finished.

Ender nodded. "Why didn't she walk home with you?"

"Her and Libo are staying after school for a little while." Payten said through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Ender looked at her scowl, then to Shapiro's frown. "And this is bad because…"

"I just don't really like him much, I guess." Payten said.

"Aren't you all friends with his twin sister?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we have to like _him_."

"Why don't you like him?" Almost as soon as he finished the sentence, he regretted it. The rest of the way home he listened to them list the reasons they didn't like Libo. Or why he wasn't good enough for Kiara.

Once they reached his apartment, Shapiro let go of his arm and led the way up the stairs to their destination. Payten kept his arm as she continued to talk.

Ender opened the door and let the girls in first. His parents were still at work and Kiara hadn't arrived yet.

"Thirsty? Hungry?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Shapiro said as Payten nodded and kept talking. They sat in stools facing him at the island.

Ender opened the fridge taking out two cans of soda and a bottle of water for himself. He handed them over and placed a bag of Doritos on the counter before taking his seat in the stool across from them.

They kept talking and Ender kept listening. He found himself playing with a Doritos when Payten addressed him.

"Ender?"

Ender looked up to her. "I'm listening. He's fake." He said repeating the last thing she had said.

The two looked at each other and then back at him. They laughed.

He smirked.

"What do you think of him?" Shapiro asked.

"Don't really know him. It wouldn't be fair of me to judge him yet. I guess as long as Kiara's happy and he treats her like he should, then I don't have a problem with him."

Payten eyed him, surprisingly. Shapiro looked down to the countertop as it suddenly became interesting.

"You make us sound horrible." Payten said quietly.

"Not my intent. Just saying."

They said nothing. Ender sighed with a small smile. "Alright. He's a suck up. But that's all I'm saying and I'll deny that I ever said it if asked in the future."

They laughed.

Ender grinned again. _Can't let you be unhappy. After all, you did save me from Poke._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ender relaxed on his bed reading his newly checked out library book. Half way through, a small yellow piece of paper fell to his lap. Picking it up, he remembered what it was. _My bad._

Ender rolled off the top bunk to his bed and landed on his feet. Sitting at his computer, he typed in tomorrowstodaysyesterdaysworlds.gfi. The site came up immediately. Ender gasped. It had to be some gimmick. The site, if real, was a conspiracy. Complete plans to the collapse and total destruction of… everything. Governments, militaries, corporations. _Why would somebody post this on the net?_ The closer he looked, he realized they weren't just plans. A countdown. _This isn't real. It can't be real…_ "It's not." He finished his thoughts aloud.

The bottom of the screen had a link. He clicked on it. The whole next screen was encrypted. He played with it briefly for a while and decided to write to Plikt.

Where did you find this?

What is it? And why did you

give me this address?

BTW Hi. How you doing?

Ender Logan

http/joinmeinmytent/hot. with a couple programs, Ender began his first attempt at breaking the code. Just for fun.

Until his cell phone rang. He got off his chair still watching the screen. "Hello?" He said distractedly into the phone.

"Evening Ender."

"Plikt?" He asked taking his attention away from the screen finally.

"You got it." Came her voice on the other end. And he recognized it now.

"How did you get my number?" He asked flatly.

"If you expect me to run away with you, you have to expect me to do my research on you first. You know? Make sure I'm able to live with you for any length in time."

"Fair enough. So why am I looking at this site?"

"Thought you could help me break it."

"Uh huh. What makes you think I can? You're the brilliant one."

"Brilliance is attracted to brilliance." She stated simply.

"Hmm… Why do we _want_ to decrypt this?"

He heard Plikt shift and type. "It's got to be something important or normal decrypting programs would break it. So why not?" He could hear she was smiling.

"Nice thought. But we're hardly teens yet. What makes you think we _can_ break it?"

"Are you familiar with the Achilles articles?"

"Somewhat."

"Mm hmm… well, his recent article was covering adolescent intelligence. Children today mature faster, grow faster. With challenging assignments that they're interested in-"

"Their minds will expand and new learning and/or living habits will form, enabling a more brilliant mind by the age of thirteen." He finished the sentence for her.

"Word for word. Not bad."

"I get it. I'll play."

"Knew you would. What took you so long?"

"Poke, sister's friends, homework, reading. But mostly… forgot."

Plikt laughed. "I hope you're not always this forgetful. It wouldn't be very good if you forget the directions to where we're running away to. I don't like to be lost."

"I'm not. Haven't you been paying attention? I already have the destination. And I'm quite familiar with its whereabouts."

"Must have missed something."

"In. My. Tent."

Again Plikt laughed. "I look forward to it."

Ender smiled as he played with the site.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

1:30am

So Plikt was right. This sight was more than encrypted. It was blocked ten fold, with highly effective top-notch security in place. Naturally, he had them broken in the first hour. But the encryption programs he already had –yes had, we wont get into why just yet- did nothing unless the words were in Dutch or German or some other language with the same character letters as the English language. And they weren't. He checked.

The security and impossibility to decode this site intrigued him. The levels and efforts to protect this were almost as good as his own, to protect his identity and his game. But not quite. He stopped for the night on this. He needed a break. And he had other plans for this night. Ones of which he had put off all night, playing with Plikt's site.

He logged on to his own site and began typing. This was his game. Not really a game at all. This 'game' held a lot of power. A lot of prestige among the civilized population on Earth. This game had the ability to sway public opinion. He has a powerful voice on the nets and in the paper. Nobody knew he was just a boy. Barely past twelve, actually. But the world didn't know that. Nor would they. Not for a while anyways.

Two hours later. Six proofreads and revises. He was ready to send it. Before he did, he signed it. Not with Ender or Andrew. Not even Logan. That could all be traced. He had worked hard making his dead drops. No tracers. Rerouted so many times it would be nearly impossible to track him down. Not to mention, if anyone was getting close to his discovery, as in seven to twelve more months of research and they'd find him, then he's be warned. And he'd redo it all again, making another dead drop.

His signature was simple. One name. Memorable. Historic. Well known. High Status. Strong. Honest.

Achilles

* * *

**Up Next:** Insecurities 


	9. Insecurities

**Insecurities**

Skylor sat on his bed with his legs bent in front of him. Another thick, black, leather bound book in hand. He had long since finished his homework. He sat back against the wall and read.

Lily sat perpendicular to him at the head of his bed, legs crossed under her and doing homework.

The book Sky was reading had his attention well absorbed. But he knew he was being watched. Sky lowered his book a few centimeters to see Lily watching him. They locked eyes for a minutes until Lily smiled and looked back down to her homework again. Sky watched her for a while longer before he went back to his book.

He made it through another couple pages when he realized Lily was watching him again. He looked above the top of the book to meet Lily's eyes. She blushed and looked back down. Sky raised his brow and watcher her again for a while longer. He went back to his book.

In the middle of the next page, the book was lifted from his hands. Lily sat kneeling in front of him and she set the book down by her side. He watched her.

Lily's expression looked impatient. Or frustrated. Or needy. Something. But before Sky could identify it, Lily placed her lips to his. The movement took Sky by surprise but it never showed. He kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Lily broke it and pulled back. Sky never moved from his position. Lily backed herself up and sat in front of him on her knees.

She smiled shyly and fought back the blush.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?" Sky asked, being careful not to sound anything that she might take wrong.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?" She asked innocently.

"As much as you want. But that wasn't your normal kiss."

Lily shrugged. "You looked bored."

Sky nodded once.

Lily looked down allowing her hair to cover her face.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked gently.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

Sky watched her until she looked up to him. "What's wrong?" He asked again not sounding any more insistent. It was as if he was asking for the first time.

She sighed. "I just don't want you to lose interest in me and leave." Her voice was barely audible.

"Why would you think that?"

"Everyone leaves me. Anytime I'm really happy, someone I love leaves or something major changes. When I was four, my cat died. When I was five I got a sister. Seven my dog ran away. Ten I got Quim. Twelve my mother left. And last summer my best friend since second grade moved to Georgia. Now I have you. I'm happy. So now you'll get bored with me and leave. Just like everyone else. And I'll be alone again."

Sky watched her as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Lily, I'm not bored with you. You were busy so I was reading."

Lily nodded.

Sky pulled her into him and hugged her. She rested against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sky said reassuringly.

"How do you know? If your parents want to move, there's nothing you can do to stop them."

"They'd ask Jetta and I first."

"But if they decided it was for the best, what can you say to stop it? You're only a kid."

"You don't know my parents."

She nodded and buried her face more in his chest. Sky ran his fingers down her back.

There was a knock and his door opened. Lily sprang off him and turned red. Sky didn't so much as flinch.

"Sorry. Forgot you were having company."

Sky nodded as he looked to the visitor. "Mom. Lily. Lily. My mom." He introduced.

Lily jumped off the bed to greet her. Raven smiled a little. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Lily made to answer but Sky beat her to it. "Yes."

Raven nodded. "Nice to meet you, Lily." She turned to her son. "I'll remember to knock."

Sky half nodded and half shrugged.

Raven left, shutting the door behind her.

Sky saw Lily sigh. "Relax." He told her.

Lily turned to him. "You didn't even move." She said almost amazed.

"It was my mother. Why should I?"

"Ok." Lily walked back to his bed and climbed back on. Skylor picked back up his book. Lily watched him.

Sky looked to her and closed the book with a small smile. "You have my undivided attention." He said placing the book back down.

Lily smiled and continued her homework with Sky watching her.

Ten minutes had passed with nothing different. Lily doing homework. Sky watching her.

"I'll be right back." Sky headed for the door leaving it ajar as he disappeared down the stairs.

Lily went back to her homework.

"Sky, do you still have mom's Book of-"

Lily looked up when she heard the voice to see a young girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes just inside the open door. She assumed it to be Jetta, since Sky had only one sister. Only one sibling.

"Hi. I'm Lily." She greeted with a smile.

Jetta said nothing. Only looked at her.

"It's nice to meet you. Sky's told me a lot about you."

Jetta still said nothing.

Lily got uncomfortable. "Sky went down stairs I think. He said he'd be right back."

Jetta turned and left.

Shortly after, Sky reentered and shut the door behind him. Walking over to Lily, he handed her a bottle of Strawberry Kiwi juice.

Lily smiled and sipped it. "I met your sister. I don't think she likes me."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say a word to me. Once she realized you weren't in here she stopped talking and left after I said you went down stairs."

Sky laughed. "I told you she never talks to anyone."

"But why?"

"Nothing to say." Sky shrugged. "Give her time. You'll grow on her."

"What makes you so sure?"

Sky smiled. "You're amazing. Who wouldn't like you?"

Lily blushed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"I've been thinking." Gar said as he sat at the kitchen table with some papers in hand.

"Haven't I warned you about that?" Jenni teased.

Gar grinned. "You know I like to take my chances."

Jenni giggled. "What have you been thinking about, honey?"

"Well, yesterday at work, Constantine brought in-"

"Constantine?" Jenni interrupted.

"Yea. My new secretary. Anyways-"

"New secretary? What was wrong with the old one?" Jenni asked with a frown.

"Huh? Oh, she was caught selling company information on the nets. We fired her weeks ago." He said nonchalantly.

"Weeks ago? You never told me you had a new secretary." Jenni pointed out with defense.

"I didn't think it was important." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

Jenni let her eyes widen a little before looking away. "It's not."

Gar looked at Jenni who was avoiding eye contact at all costs. He smiled. "Jen, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" She said looking at her feet.

Gar got up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He felt her sigh. "I'm not sure why. So tell me."

Jenni let her head fall. She turned to face him. "I don't know. I hate that you always get all these good-looking super model secretaries. With their long blonde hair, blue shiny eyes, radiant smiles, so many curves, tight clothing. And her I am with my wide, child-giving hips, pink hair, pink eyes. You got the freak at home and at work you're surrounded with all these young big-chested women-"

Gar cut her off with his lips against hers. After a long kiss he let her go. "I married you. And you, my lady, were hired to destroy me and my friends. How many times did you try to kill me? And yet, I still married you. Imagine that."

Jenni hit him playfully. "Ok. So I'm pathetic. I love my hot, green husband and I'm afraid of him finding better than little old me."

Gar shook his head. "You're mistaken. You see, I'm really superficial. So better would have to own New York State. Or have the technology to galaxy hop at light speed. Or someone else with green skin and pointy ears."

Jenni narrowed her eyes.

"You see, Jenni. There is no better than what I got. I got my enemy to marry me and have my children."

Jenni smirked. "So I'm stupid for being jealous. I'm sorry."

Gar smiled. "As long as you trust me."

"I do."

"My favorite words." Gar kissed her nose. "Good. Now back to the point. Constantine brought in a book she inherited with her whole family's history dating back to the early 1600's. I thought it would be nice to have one of our families."

Jenni raised her brow. "I thought you would have said something like a duck and you wanted to build a pond on the roof."

Gar looked thoughtful for a minute while the idea played out in his mind.

Jenni knew that look. Taking something she said as a joke seriously and considering it. "I was kidding. We don't need ducks or a pond. You can turn into all animals."

Gar shook his head to clear the thought. "Right. So what do you think?"

Jenni smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Who knew you were so sentimental?"

Gar grinned proudly like a small child who had been praised for passing a spelling test.

"And I know just the person to find our families' history." Jenni continued.

"Really? Who?"

"Ender."

Gar looked surprised.

"Our son has a brilliant mind and can manipulate the net to get any information he has any remote interest in or is convinced he needs to know."

"How do you know?"

Jenni smiled. "I'm his mother. I know everything."

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The night had long since closed in around them hours ago. The house was cool and quiet. The only light that made visibility possible was the moonlight that shown in through their bedroom window.

The younger boy opened his eyes. 2:48 am. Quietly he rolled out of bed and crossed the room, careful not to make a sound. He stood at the side of his brother's bed. Kneeling down, he proceeded to poke him in the shoulder.

"Creah." He whispered. "Creah, wake up."

Without any other movement, Creah opened his eyes to see Chance a few feet in front of him.

"It's time." Chance whispered again.

Creah sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. The time was right. He slipped out of bed and got to his hands and knees. From under his bed he pulled out a small green backpack. He stood and threw it over his shoulders. He looked to Chance and started out the door. Chance followed. They went down the hall passed by Miro's shut door, Jade's open door and their parent's door was ajar. Creah looked in to see them both sound asleep in bed. They continued down the stairs and through the kitchen where they stopped at the back door.

They both knew the alarm system was ready and armed so they didn't open the door. Instead, they went through the doggie door. Too many more times and they'd be too big to get through. They'd have to think of something else. But for now, that wasn't an issue.

Once on the patio, they stood to listen. They had been extremely quiet. Never made a sound. But you couldn't be too careful with his family. Their father is half machine, even if he appears not to be. And his mother can shrink down to microscopic size and hid anywhere. And they were always ready. The boys made eye contact again before they started on their way.

Their course was mapped out perfectly. They knew where every shadow was at this time, where every motion censored light, every out door dog. This was thoroughly planned.

Before stepping off the patio, they took off their socks and hid them under the welcome mat. They would need them again to help them make silent steps through the house when they came back. And if by chance they got wet, they'd make noise.

They began their short journey. Through three neighbor's back yards, around a few lights, making sure to keep well in the shadows and out of sight, around a corner and into a small alley in the next neighborhood over. They knelt behind a car.

Creah took off his bag and set it on the ground. Out of it he pulled a two way radio, two 2x2x2 inch black boxes, one with an unlit light the other with a button, and the small car he had made from Connex.

Chance turned on the radio and spoke into it. "Glass in."

There was silence for a minute. "Rooter copy. Planter present?"

Creah took the radio from Chance. "Planter in position. Clearance?" Creah spoke softly.

"Stand by." Came Rooter's voice over the radio.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Human urges extreme caution. Enemy out tonight. Proceed at will." Rooter said.

Creah nodded. Chance spoke. "Planter copies."

Creah set the car on the ground and belted the first black box (with the button) to the back. He handed the other to Chance.

Chance watched at Creah shrank to about three inches in height and climbed in the small car. The car took off. Chance waited. The first five minutes went by fast as expected. Creah should be at his rendezvous point any second. Silence. He watched the radio. Still silence. Finally the confirmation came. The orange light on the radio flashed three times.

He spoke into the radio. "Glass to Rooter."

"Here."

"Rendezvous one."

"Copy."

There would be seven minutes between the first and second point. A long seven minutes. They came. Three more orange flashed followed. Chance spoke again.

"Glass to Rooter."

"Here."

"Rendezvous two."

"Copy."

Four minutes until Creah would reach his final destination. Four minutes went by. Then five. Then six. Chance started to get nervous. _Where are you, Creah?_ Seven minutes. Eight. Then three flashes of the orange light. Chance exhaled deeply, but with no sound. He had made it. Not only that, it meant his brother was all right.

"Glass to Rooter."

"Here."

"Rendezvous three."

"Copy."

"Stand by for confirmation." Chance picked up the black box and watched it. Two minutes left. The green light came on.

"Glass to Rooter."

"Here."

"Activation complete."

"Copy."

The hard part of tonight was done. Even if they were caught now, the mission wouldn't be compromised. There was fifteen minutes to wait for Creah to make it back. And they went by slowly. Anxiety was rushing through Chance. Eating at him. The excitement. The thrill. The danger that lurked around every corner.

A light shown in the distance. At the end of the street. Headlights. Chance pushed everything under the car and rolled under it. Steadily the headlights were approaching. Chance could feel the fear start to course through his veins. The car was going too slow. This wasn't normal. He checked his watch. Thirteen minutes had gone by. Creah would show up very soon. The car went by, still too slow for comfort. But soon it was out of sight.

Chance crawled out from under the car. The little Connex car came wheeling around the corner. The three-inch Creah climbed out and grew to his normal height. Chanced handed him the radio.

"Planter to Rooter."

"Here."

"Mission Accomplished."

"Copy. Stand by."

Creah packed everything back into his backpack except the radio. They had to wait for clearance. And it came.

"Rooter to all units. Faze one complete. Rooter out."

"Planter out." Creah said and handed the radio to Chance.

"Human out." Came another young boy's voice.

"Shouter out." Came a young female voice.

"Glass out." Chance said before he turned off the radio and put it in the bag.

The boys smiled to each other and headed home. Night one was a success.

* * *

Darkofthenight- You are right of course. i think it's safe to say that you are my most loyalreader for this story. i cant say it enough... but thank you! thank you. thank you. i really like the reviews so i know that its still being read and liked or i might get descouraged and stop like i have with others. but anyways.. thank you again.

i think my goal for this story is coming along quite nicely. i try to updateas soon as i can. But like I've seen so many other writers say on ff, the more reviews i get the faster i will update. two per chapter is good with me. in fact it'sgreat. i really love that i get that. and as long as i keep getting that... i will try to have a new chapter up once every seven days. sound fair?

one more thing. i am currently drawing the families' portraits. fair warning, im not the greatest drawer. i am more of a writer. ive mostly completed Bishop but it needs finishing touches. it will be just the basic idea of what they look like in my mind. once i have them up i challenge any readers who might have a talent for drawing to make them look better in any way possible.

**Up Next:** Patricipation


	10. Short biographies by request

**Short Character Biographies**

OK… this is made especially for you, irishdancer1031. You brought up a very good point. I made all the Titan's have their own families which makes for a wide range of scenes and topics to cover (not to mention a large increase in the amount of characters to focus on and remember), which involves character hopping and coupling and so on. I have these characters so well thought up and developed in my mind and on paper, that it never really occurred to me that others (my very important readers) might have a hard time keeping track of who's who, since they cant see the papers I refer back to. And for my lack of planning, I've added a little more info on the characters as well. As other things develop about these characters in the story, I will update this page to better clarify what has happened. So my apologies sincerely. And here you are:

Grayson Manor: Lives in Jump City, Children attend Jump City public schools.

Richard- age-37. Profession- President of none of than Wayne industries. Personality (he is Robin so you all know his personality)

"Mrs. Grayson"- she will not be named yet for my own reasons and because it will put a twist on the story later… but, age-34. Profession-travel agent.

Lilian- (Lily) age- 13. Birthday August 13. Personality-insecure, smart, happy, mother figure in her house, friend oriented, loyal, kind, longs to keep the attention of those in her life for fear of them leaving her,

Siriatish- (Tish) age-7. Birthday- March 10. Personality- happy, fun loving, (she will be more developed in the story eventually) polite

Quim- age 3. Birthday December 13. Personality- playful, independent, smart, typical three year old,

Bishop Haven: Lives in Jump City. Children attend Jump City public schools.

Raven- age- 36. Profession- writer. Personality- (She is Raven, you know her personality) has a very unique relationship with her children.

Kaleb- age- 37. Profession- third in command of a major corporation in Jump City. Personality- subtle, strong willed, firm, caring, kind, loving, happy, reserved,

Skylor- (Sky) age- 12. Birthday- October 23. Personalities- much like Raven, very quiet, independent, intelligent, kind, quick witted, reserved, level headed, rarely smiles but that doesn't mean he's not happy or mad, rarely ever gets embarrassed,

Jetta- age 10. Birthday- April 30. Personality- silent around mostly everyone, talks with family when feels the need, extremely intelligent, opinionated, standoffish, may come across as snobby, but she's actually very kind, if you can get her to talk to you,

Logan Suite: Lives in Gotham city. Children attend Gotham City public schools.

Garfield- (Gar) age- 36. Profession- CEO of West Branch Wayne Industries. Personality- He's Beast Boy, enough said.

Jennifer (Jenni)- age- 34. Profession- Fashion designer in large downtown Gotham City firm. Personality- playful, happy, jealous, intuitive, loving, generous, knows almost everything that goes on in her children's lives.

Kiara-Lynn age- 13. Birthday- February 14. Personality- jealous, care-free, loyal, (will be developed more)

Andrew (Ender)- age- 12. Birthday- June 25. Personality- reserved, intelligent, quiet, independent, secretive,

Harper Household: Lives on Leap Island. Children attend Gotham City schools.

Kori- age- 36. Profession- stay at home mother. Personality- Starfire (Duh! He He He. :D)

Roy- age- 38. Profession- General manager at local supply company. Personality- stern, at times seems to be cruel, loving, demanding, hard working, he holds high expectations of his children and expects them to uphold to them, may come across as a jerk to them but he loves them a lot and only wants the best, the children don't always understand that, proud. Loves his family deeply and does everything in his power to give them the best life he can.

Owen (O)- age 15. Birthday- October 7. Personality- has a lot of built up aggression from home (he seems to get the brunt of his father's anger) and takes it out in football. Only plays sports to take out his physical frustration. Loyal, smart, kind, caring. He's confused right now about his best friend and their relationship. He thinks he's in love with her.

Liberdade (Libo)- age 13. Birthday- January 3. Personality- longs to please, very friend oriented (to all his friends, even if he doesn't feel he likes them much anymore), spontaneous, kind, loves to cause a laugh, protective of those he really cares about,

Novihna (Nova)- age 13. Birthday- January 3. Personality- in a hurry to grow up, hates authority, doesn't like her brother too much (so she says), loves to be involved in everything, craves attention, stubborn, demanding, manipulative, loves her friends, independent

Quara- age 10. Birthday- September 30. Personality- gossiper, mother hen (at home), secretive, outcast, smart,

Taylor (Lor)- age- 6. Birthday- July 19. Personality- will be developed more in later chapters, quiet, intuitive, young hearted, uses her teddy bear as a security blanket, very dependant on others, hates to be alone

Stone Court: Lives in Dakota City. Children go to Dakota City public schools.

Victor (Vic)- age- 38. Profession- technological manager for a sub office of NASA. Personality- (Cyborg, baby!)

Karen- age- 36. Profession- owns a hand full of small businesses. Personality- instinctive, happy, involved, caring, firm,

Marcaulo (Miro)- age- 14. Birthday- November 17. Personality- happy, mature, responsible, strong, loyal, open, independent, happy, at times quiet, he's not afraid to talk to his parents about his life or ask for advice when needed, likes to keep his father up to date with what's going on in his busy schedule, jock

Creah- age- 10. Birthday- May 28. Personality- intelligent, creative, master mind, strategic, happy, quiet, far more advanced than he leads on to be,

Chance- age 8. Birthday- May 4. Personality- short tempered, strong, smart, manipulative, rebellious, aggressive,

Jade- age- 5. Birthday- February 15. Personality- (will be developed more, hopefully soon) happy, instinctive, hates boredom, likes life to be fast paced, loud

It is currently (as of chapter 9) mid-October so be aware of their ages as required as the story goes on.

I hope this helps you all feel more comfortable and familiar with these characters. If there's anything else in particular you'd like to know about them, let me know. Although, a fair warning, some things will not be revealed until they are unraveled in later chapters. So if I seem to be ignoring a question, I either overlooked it (in which case I will answer next time) or it will not be discussed until later (such as Richard's wife). If that is the case, I will let you know that I will tell later.

Also I did some quick sketches of these families of which I will post a link. I would really request an artist (of which I am not) to take my basic doodles and make them more human-like (or cartoon-like, I suppose. Although I suppose since that's the case, they may be fine). Anyways… keep reading and reviewing please.


	11. Participation

**Participation**

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

Quara looked up from the paper she had been doodling on. Her expression was vacant. She was facing Jane but seemed to be looking through her. The look always made Jane shudder.

"Why do you do that?"

Quara came out of her seeming trance and focused her eyes on Jane. "Do what?"

"Look through me. It's creepy."

Quara shrugged and looked away. She went back to her doodle.

"So?" Jane asked.

"Umm… I don't know. Why?"

"I have some information you might be interested in."

Quara tilted her head to the side as she examined her doodle. "What's that?"

She felt Jane smiling next to her. "There's a certain… group that's camping in the park this weekend. The park that's across from my house to be exact."

For a minute Quara didn't move her attention from her drawing. But Jane knew how predictable she normally was to someone who really knew her. Three. Two. One.

Quara snapped her head up and faced Jane with an astonished grin. "Really? How do you know?"

Jane smiled again. "You forget who you're talking to."

"But what does that do for us?"

"You underestimate me, Quara. _We_ are also going to camp out in the park. With only a few picnic tables separating us from them."

Quara couldn't fight back her smile anymore. "Who exactly?"

"X, B, J, L, Y and F."

Those were the code letters Quara and Jane made for a certain group of boys whom the two of them had crushes on. "Oh. I'm so there." X was Quara's crush.

"Friday and Saturday night."

Quara smiled for the rest of the day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nineteen students. Five rows of four desks. In front, the teacher stood at the head of the classroom leaning against her desk. She was addressing the class.

Jetta sat in the second row, third seat. In front of her sat Wang-mu. Her friend since second grade. She was the complete opposite of Jetta. Jetta's blonde, Wang-mu's black. Jetta's purple eyes; Wang-mu's got gray. Jetta's silent; Wang-mu barely ever stops talking. Even in her sleep. Or now. She was talking to Tess who was seated in front of her.

Diagonally to her back left sat Grego. Another friend since early on. But Grego was quiet too. His reason: shy.

Jetta was only half paying attention to the discussion that was going on around her. She was busy watching Zac, who sat next to her, drawing a one-page comic. His drawings were excellent. And the message, though plain, was humorous.

Zac wrote in one bubble and looked to Jetta. She read it. It was good, but not some of his better work. She shook her head. Zac corrected the problem and looked for her opinion again. She approved whole-heartedly.

The picture was of a large hound dog, wearing a dress and glasses, standing in front of an easel with a stick and talking on and on. Her bubble had blah, blah, blah written in it. While side scene's proved that no one but the three kitten's seated in front her were paying any attention. The story line: Talking for your own health.

Jetta glanced at Grego. He was almost asleep with his head resting on his hand. Wang-mu had stopped talking for the time being. Now she was passing notes and giggling.

Jetta sighed.

"I know this my be hopeless as usual. Jetta, would you like to share your thoughts with the class on this matter?" The hound dog, I mean teacher, asked.

Jetta looked up to the teacher. She sat there unexpectedly. No one gave any attention to her. They all knew she wouldn't talk.

"Alright. I disagree." Jetta said.

All eighteen of her classmates looked to her with wide eyes, some with mouths open. The teacher shared their expression.

"How so?" The teacher asked after recollecting herself.

Jetta took an invisible breath. "Your theory states that man-made items hold the strongest power sources, are the most threatening resources to the human race. But I do believe you are wrong. Nature in itself is considerably stronger. Simply because it cannot be stopped by anything man-made. Yes we can protect ourselves from wind, rain, sun, etc. But there is no man-made machine that can stop a hurricane, a tornado, volcano, earthquake. Read them, yes. Track them, yes. Predict them, some times. Stop them, no. Where as we can shoot down a missile or a plane. That is only one example."

Everyone and everything was silent as Jetta stopped there. You could hear a pin drop. Most students just agreed with whatever the lesson was. Not that everyone agreed with it or didn't have their own opinion. No one just took the time to share it. And countering it was beyond most students' ability. Except silent Jetta.

"Not all man-made things can be stopped. Nuclear weapons. Biological weapons. Chemical weapons. Once launched, they can't be stopped."

"That's irrelevant. They were _made_. Have you ever tried to stop something completely out of a human's control?"

"How would you stop the missal?" The teacher countered.

"Stop the man from launching it at the source." Jetta said it as if any dimwit could've figured it out.

"Alright. But once it's launched, how then?"

"Which is more probably: stopping a missile or stopping a tsunami?"

The teacher said nothing. Most of the students' eyes were shifting back and forth between Jetta and the teacher.

The bell rang dismissing the class to lunch. Zac handed her a folded paper before they all left. She opened it.

In the center left of the page was a small, obviously shy girl. Herself she guessed. Around her were students gawking, distorted figures. Anime style. The hound dog from his previous comic in the dress was lecturing. The shadow behind the girl was that of a dark angry bird, screaming by the looks of it. Spitting black fire. There were black flames and swirls outlining the frame. The caption read: Silent Wrath.

Jetta smiled.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOX

"Hey O. What's going on?" Julian asked.

Owen turned from the direction he was faced to look at his small group of friends. Or maybe not his friends per se. They were his teammates. Julian the linebacker. Bonzo (Bone so) the tight end. Pol, wide receiver. Himself the quarterback. They were his friends now, of course. But would they still be if he weren't on this team? The question plagued him. How strong was their loyalty? How strong was his own loyalty towards them? After all, his best friend was no athlete. And he would choose her over any of them every time.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Couch is running us hard, lately. He knows something that he's not telling us." Pol said rubbing the back of his legs.

"Yea, that we're getting slow." Julian commented.

"So, what's going on with you and Bethany?" Bonzo asked changing the subject so something more juicy.

"Nothing." Owen said again.

Bonzo laughed a little. "Sure. It didn't sound like nothing."

"It sounded like a whole lot of something." Pol laughed along.

"It was a mistake. We're just friends."

There were skeptical looks on their faces. Owen rolled his eyes. "I mean it. We're just friends."

After a short silence, "Good. There's someone who wants to meet you." Julian said pushing him to the far end of the football field.

Owen looked in the direction they were headed. A group of cheerleaders were huddled together, giggling and talking. "I know all the cheerleaders, guys." He said bored.

"Not this one. She moved here over the summer. And she's requested to make your acquaintance." Bonzo smiled.

Owen sighed. He had made it a point to stay clear of the cheerleaders. It was too cliché. He tried to stay out of his stereotypical jock stature as much as possible.

They stopped in front of the group. Nine of them. All in the same uniform. Green, blue and silver.

"Captain." Julian called playfully.

Bonzo was already mixed in with the girls, flirting like crazy.

A tall slim girl with shiny long black hair turned. Her eyes were sparkling amber-yellow. Almost gold. Once she realized who had called her she smiled and came closer. "Hello, Julian."

"I brought a friend for you to meet. Owen meet Syfte."

Syfte smiled shyly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Owen gave her a small polite smile. "You too."

There was an awkward silence.

"So… captain? And you just moved here?"

She smiled widely now. "I've taken gymnastics since I was two. I did ballet for three years and dance for seven. I've been in cheerleading since grade two. Ya' know, peewee and all. So naturally, I did my work. I should be rewarded."

Owen nodded. Julian and Pol had left his side to mingle with the girls as well. The group was a few feet away.

"And how about you? I hear you're one of the best players on our team this year."

Owen shrugged. "Nah. Just too stubborn to fail."

Syfte smiled more.

"I hear you wanted to meet me." Owen said already bored with the conversation.

Syfte blushed just a little. "Yea, well. I had met everyone else on your team almost right away. They all seem to flock towards us. But you didn't. Why is that?"

"I don't like cheerleaders." Owen said passingly.

Syfte's smile disappeared almost immediately. "Oh? And why not?" Her voice now defensive.

"Because they're stuck up, think they're better than everyone and that they know everything. They try to run the school."

"And football players don't?" She asked with venom.

"I don't like jocks either."

"You are one, in case you forgot." She spat.

"Yes I am. But you see, you chose your path and here you are. I fell into mine. My parents said I needed the 'team experience.' I needed an outlet for my… destructive boredom I think they called it. This looked promising. Any excuse to hurt people. And what's better, I don't get blamed for it. I just stuck with it. It turned out to be a great anger outlet. So here I am."

"You're still a football player. How can you not like what you are?"

"I told you why. To hurt people. Besides these three, I hardly ever talk to anyone from my team other than on the field."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Syfte said livid. But she didn't move.

"You wanted to meet me, remember? I'm sure you were fairly warned." For the first time since this conversation started, Owen realized everyone else was quiet and listening.

"For someone who doesn't like to fail, you just failed miserably."

"Not really. I succeeded greatly. You just had the wrong objective in mind."

Syfte looked completely put out. "And what was yours?"

"To make you hate me. It's always my goal with cheerleaders."

"I don't hate you. I hate no one."

"How noble of you." Owen mocked.

Syfte was seething. Owen quite enjoyed the sight. Julian, Pol and Bonzo were laughing mildly. The other girls looked thoroughly offended and/or disgusted.

"You know what they say about you? You're a pig headed, stuck up, self righteous asshole. I thought they just judged you from afar, but I see now how right they were." Syfte said with total anger.

"See, I'd have to actually care what people thought of me to let that hurt my feelings." Owen shrugged. "And I just don't."

Owen saw Bethany walk through the grouping making her way over to him. He smiled lightly.

"You ready, Owen?" Bethany asked.

Syfte turned to her. She looked her over briefly. "I wouldn't bother with him. He's a jerk."

Bethany smiled. "I know. It's one of his best qualities, don't you think?" She handed Owen the second bag she was carrying. He took it and hers as well, putting them over his shoulder.

"Thanks." He and Bethany began their way across the field.

When they were far enough away and sure they wouldn't be heard, Bethany asked, "Who's she?"

"New captain."

"Ahh… you must be losing your touch. She only called you a jerk."

"She's made her whole life cheerleading. Sad really. (A?N- no offense meant to cheerleaders. I like them, but Owen is based off a friend of mine and he cant stand them.) So when I told her they were all stuck up and thought they were better than everyone else… and then the fact that I only play football to hurt people. Well, I'm pretty sure she'll think twice before talking to me again."

"At least you didn't send her home crying like you did last year's captain."

Owen chuckled. "The thought crossed my mind. But I like to try new things."

"Then why not give them a chance?" She asked playfully.

"Whoa. Not that new." He said with mock shock.

"You're so mean." Bethany laughed. "If only they knew the real you."

"The real me? I really _don't_ like cheerleaders, jocks or football."

"Maybe. But you're not really a hateful, cold-hearted jerk who just likes to hurt people either."

"No. Just mean."

"To the select few groups. Ask the athletes and they'll say you're a jerk. Ask anyone else and you're a great guy."

"Again, I'd have to care about other peoples opinions. And still, I don't. Only a certain few matter to me."

"Like who?" She asked running a hand through her hair.

"You and the few others I consider to be real friends."

"Well, I think you're a jerk, too." She said.

"Yea, but you also thought I was responsible. I've proved you wrong before."

Bethany smiled. "You still are. The problem is that I like jerks."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

"How are Chance's boxing lessons going?" Karen asked as she cooked over the stove.

"Not too bad. He's a natural." Vic answered.

"Are they essentially helping?"

"Maybe. As far as I know he hasn't been in another fight."

"Hopefully we've found something that actually works then."

Victor watched Karen cook while he sat at the table. He had been reading the newspaper but there was nothing interesting to be read. Companies merging. Corporations going belly up. Achilles' newest article. Same thing, day in day out.

"Vic, did you have that talk with Miro?"

"Which?" He asked glancing over the paper again.

Karen turned to face him. "The one I asked you to have with him weeks ago. Tell me you did."

"I did."

Karen watched him for a minute to make sure he wasn't lying. "Good. How'd it go?"

"Fine." He answered simply.

"That's all? Just fine?" She urged.

"Alright. It went great. And he promised to keep me informed." Vic over exaggerated a few key words to make his point.

Karen smirked. "Ok. Ok. I wont intrude in the father son relationship."

"Gee thanks dear." He said with a sarcastic tone and a smile.

There was quiet for a few minutes.

"Karen, its quiet. Where are our children?"

"Miro's at the library. Chance is at Science Olympia. Creah's outside with some friends and Jade's in her room watching television."

"When'll they be home?"

"Miro within the hour, Chance at 6:30ish and Creah whenever we call him in."

Victor nodded. "I think we should go on a trip this summer. It's about time we take a real family vacation. Not just a trip to your mothers."

"What's wrong with going to my mother's?" Karen asked with a glare.

"Nothing at all. But you know what I mean."

"I do have some time coming to me at work. What do you have in mind?" Karen said after a nod.

"I don't know. Something fun for the kids but relaxing for us." Vic said still eyeing the paper.

"Sounds good. But where?" Karen asked taking a pie out of the oven.

"How about a Disney Cruise?"

"Let's run it by the kids and see what they think."

* * *

Alright, i just calculated how many chapters this story is going to be and as of now, it looks like close to 50ish unless i start combining chapters. i'm leaving it up to my readers. would you like a really long story or a shorter story with longer chapters? let me know.

i found this chapter really quite boring. the next one should be better. let me know. what do you want to see more of? who would you like to see more of and less of?

**Up Next:** Two


End file.
